SOMBRAS DEL AYER
by axter
Summary: Por fin despierta Bankotsu, esta en la época moderna y con amnesia, Kagome no imagina que es "su" Bankotsu quien esta frente a ella. Secuela de "Mercenario a su servicio"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola chicas! Como lo prometí aquí va la secuela de "Mercenario a su servicio" espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 1:**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Bankotsu despertó del coma, sin recuerdos ni familia que velara por su salud o intereses; aun cuando el Dr. Yasukawa decidió adoptarlo como su hijo y responder por todos los gastos médicos, apoyándolo en sus tratamientos de recuperación, el chico seguía sintiéndose solo, con un gran vacío en el pecho y en su mente.

— ¡Vamos Beny-kun! esta terapia es necesaria para ayudarte a recuperar la movilidad de tu cuerpo, además hoy debes ver al psiquiatra del hospital quien te ayudará con tu amnesia—

El muchacho sólo miró a aquella enfermera que le apoyaba con aquella dolorosa terapia, era una chica agradable y bonita, pero había algo en ella que le hacía sentir nostalgia y frustración de no recordar por qué o por quién tenía ese sentimiento.

—Eres afortunado Beny, estás vivo y Yasukawa sensei te estará apoyando hasta que te recuperes—

El moreno arrugó el ceño, por alguna razón odiaba que estas personas sintieran lástima por él, pero por desgracia en estos momentos él necesitaba ayuda, pues ni siquiera podía moverse bien por si mismo y apenas podía hablar fluidamente.

—Due…duele—

—Es verdad, estuviste mucho tiempo en cama sin poder moverte, la recuperación es lenta, pero has avanzado mucho en este tiempo, al menos estas vivo—La joven enfermera sonrió— ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un poco de aire…contaminado? —la chica rio divertida al ver la reacción de su paciente.

Bankotsu la miró con desconcierto ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría respirar aire contaminado?

—Lo siento, te diría que es aire puro, pero en la ciudad esta muy lejos de serlo, sube—acercó una silla de ruedas.

Él negó en silencio.

—Aún no es tiempo de que camines tramos tan largos.

—Yo quiero… hacerlo—

—No estoy segura de eso, además yo soy tu enfermera y si quieres que te saque fuera de esta casa tendrás que obedecerme o tu padre me despide—La joven había sido contratada para trabajar como enfermera particular en casa de Yasukawa—además… no quiero dejar de verte—ella se sonrojó y él ni siquiera lo había notado, ni tampoco le dio importancia a sus palabras.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? —señaló los automóviles que circulaban a toda velocidad por la calle.

— ¿En serio no recuerdas ni las cosas más simples? —preguntó asombrada la enfermera. —son autos, sirven para desplazarnos rápidamente de un lado a otro—

No era que Bankotsu tuviera amnesia global como decían los médicos, en realidad él nunca había visto ninguno de aquellos aparatos, pero el muchacho pensó que estaba en esa situación, de no reconocer nada, por la pérdida de su memoria.

—Nunca había… visto uno —respondió con debilidad.

— ¿En serio? Entonces sí es amnesia global —Su asombro crecía cada vez más.

Los ojos del moreno siempre estaban fijos en el suelo, porque cada vez que levantaba su rostro se encontraba con cosas extrañas que de repente lo hacía sentirse intimidado. Llevó ambas manos sobre su cabeza, la sujetó con fuerza tratando de calmar aquel dolor que le provocaba al tratar de reconocer o recordar algo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la joven, quien se inclinó frente al muchacho para poder verlo mejor.

—Soy… patético—

—No lo eres, sólo fuiste un poco desafortunado—Ella posó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

—Deja de tener compasión por mi—quitó bruscamente la mano de la chica—lo odio—

Ella se levantó un poco asustada por la reacción de su paciente, pero entendió que él estaba en una situación difícil, por eso no le reprochaba su actitud—Es hora de arreglarlo para su primera cita con el psiquiatra, parece que intentarán con la hipnosis—sonrió emocionada.

Bankotsu la miró sin comprender lo que ella decía.

* * *

><p>Kagome caminaba por la calle rumbo a su casa, las clases habían terminado y estaba un poco cansada, sólo deseaba darse un buen baño, comer y terminar la tarea para irse a dormir temprano.<p>

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que había viajado a la época antigua, aún se preguntaba la razón por la cual podía continuar viajando a través del pozo, aunque agradecía poder hacerlo.

Bankotsu sintió como si algo llamara su atención y fue cuando vio pasar aquella chica con uniforme, caminaba tan aprisa que apenas si lograba verla, pero sentía que la conocía.

Kagome se sintió observada por alguien, así que volteó y vio a aquel chico que estaba postrado en esa silla de ruedas, se sobresaltó al ver el parecido tan grande con su difunto amado, excepto porque él se veía un poco lánguido y no poseía un fragmento de Shikon en su garganta. Agitó su cabeza de un lado al otro para despejar esos pensamientos, recordar a Bankotsu era muy doloroso y apenas si estaba superando la pérdida.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y la apagada mirada del muchacho recuperó por un instante su brillo natural y Kagome pudo ver como aquellos tristes ojos azules volvían a mirar el suelo gris.

— ¡Hola Kagome! —Saludó la enfermera, era Yuka una de las mejores amigas de Kagome cuando estaba en la secundaria. —Joven Yasukawa ¿Puedo ir a saludar a mi amiga? Prometo no tardar, tengo más de un año sin verla—

Bankotsu vio la cara de súplica de la joven.

—Ve, no me interesa—Bankotsu ya había aprendido a manejar la silla de ruedas y además el Dr. Yasukawa había acondicionado la casa con rampas para que él se desplazara sin dificultad alguna mientras se recuperaba, así que dejó que Yuka fuera a saludar a su amiga y se metió a su casa.

— ¡¿Yuka? ¡Qué feliz estoy de verte! ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Estoy trabajando medio tiempo como enfermera, así refuerzo mis estudios—comentó orgullosa— ¿Cómo has estado de salud? Aún recuerdo como sufriste durante la secundaria—

—Oh, eso—exclamó sin ganas al recordar todas esas raras enfermedades que su abuelo le inventaba—he estado bien, casi no faltó a la escuela, gracias por preguntar—sonrió—Yuka…—Kagome miró a su ex compañera de clases—ese chico… ¿Quién es? —

— ¿Él? Es mi paciente, hijo del Dr. Yasukawa, Beny ¿Es guapo verdad? —sonrió emocionada.

—Sí, un poco—Kagome trató de sonar desinteresada— ¿Por qué esta así? —Su mirada estaba llena de compasión y curiosidad.

—Parece que el joven Yasukawa tuvo un fuerte accidente automovilístico, su madre murió y él estuvo en coma por un año—Yuka no estaba bien enterada de la historia de su paciente, su madre, que trabajaba para el padre adoptivo del muchacho, le había contado que la esposa del médico y su hijo fueron embestidos por un camión que había perdido el control y se estrelló contra el auto de la familia Yasukawa, así que ella dedujo que por eso él estaba en ese estado, ella no deseaba preguntarle algo tan doloroso al doctor y no tenía caso preguntarle al hijo dado que este no recordaba nada. —Él tiene amnesia, lo que pasó fue tan traumático que tal vez no quiere recordar o quizás el golpe fue demasiado severo, ha olvidado todo, ni siquiera reconoce los objetos, ha sido muy difícil tratar con el joven, de repente es muy descortés y mal humorado, pero lo entiendo, su estado es complicado—

—Lamento escuchar eso—Con esto se disipó la duda de Kagome; él no podía ser su Bankotsu, ella lo sabía desde un principio, estaba muerto y enterrado en el Sengoku. Se sintió como una tonta egoísta al desear que él hubiera regresado a la vida, tantas veces se sintió arrepentida por no haberle pedido a la perla el verdadero deseo que anhelaba su corazón.

—Debo irme Yuka, mi abuelo quiere un poco de ayuda con el templo, es ya un anciano—

—Entiendo. Vayamos las cuatro de compras, como antes, quiero verlas a todas—

—Seguro, llamaré a las otras chicas y nos pondremos de acuerdo ¿Puedes el fin de semana? —

—Sí, esos días el doctor se hace cargo de su hijo—

—Ya veo—sonrió—bien entonces te llamaré el sábado, nos vemos—Agitó su mano para despedirse de Yuka.

Kagome continuó caminando y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, no podía creer lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

—Bankotsu—

La joven echó a correr lo más aprisa que pudo y al llegar al templo buscó con desesperación aquella pagoda en donde se encontraba la entrada al único lugar que le hacía sentir que su amado aún estaba con ella…el Sengoku.

Yuka entró a la habitación de Bankotsu y lo encontró semi desnudo, ella estaba sorprendida al ver tantas cicatrices en el cuerpo del muchacho.

—Dame esa camisa—señaló la prenda.

— ¿Listo para ir al psiquiatra? —ella tomó una camisa.

—Como sea, dame esa camisa y vete, puedo vestirme solo—Dijo enfadado y ella lo obedeció.

—Debo tener paciencia, es por su estado que él es tan gruñón—Se recargó sobre la puerta en espera de que él terminara de vestirse para luego llevarlo al recibidor a esperar al Dr. Yasukawa quien lo llevaría a su terapia psicológica.

—Esa chica—Yuka le escuchó decir— ¿Quién es esa chica? —

Yuka se sorprendió por la pregunta ¿Acaso le había gustado Kagome? —

—Una amiga de la secundaría, su novio es un chico rebelde de cabello plateado—Puntualizó lo del novio.

—No te pregunté eso—abrió la puerta y la miró con desdén—pregunté ¿Quién es ella? Dime su nombre—

— ¡Es usted un caprichoso! Si tantas ganas tiene de saberlo ¿Por qué no le pregunta usted? —Ella se sintió un poco ofendida por la manera en la que él le hablaba y simplemente estalló ante esta situación, pero pronto recapacitó—Lo siento Beny, su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, es mi amiga de la secundaria—

—Higurashi ¿eh? Aquellos doctores dijeron que me encontraron frente al templo Higurashi ¿Tendrá ella algo que ver con ese templo? Sentí como si ella me hubiera reconocido, como si ella y yo ya nos hubiéramos conocido antes—repasaba todo lo que escuchó y vio desde que despertó del coma hasta este momento—Debo apresurarme con mi recuperación e iré a investigar a ese templo—pensó.

Yuka lo miró en silencio y se preguntaba qué demonios pasaba por la mente de aquel muchacho prepotente, sólo esperaba que no fuera lo que ella temía, esperaba que él no hubiera puesto sus ojos en Kagome. La joven tomó la silla y llevó a su guapo paciente a la planta de abajo.

* * *

><p>La joven miko estaba de regreso en la aldea en donde habitaban sus mejores amigos y compañeros de batallas, pero antes de llegar a la vieja cabaña en donde siempre se hospedaba, caminó rumbo al lugar en donde ella creía que el cuerpo de su amado descansaba, se arrodilló ante la tumba en donde supuestamente yacían Bankotsu, Kikyo y Kohaku.<p>

—Te sigo extrañando ¿sabes? No tienes idea de cuánto ¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer para olvidarte? —Gritó demasiado dolida— ¿Por qué llegaste a mi vida si me ibas a dejar de esa manera? ¿Por qué te permití entrar a mi vida? Tú ya estabas muerto, tú tenías que morir de nuevo ya que no pertenecías a este mundo ¡Y no te importó! ¡Tenías que enamorarme, tenías que hacerme tu mujer, aun cuando sabías que pronto regresarías al otro mundo! —Kagome dejó fluir libremente su llanto—me dejaste sola—reclamó.

—No es verdad Kagome, tú no estás sola, estamos nosotros también y lo sabes—dijo la exterminadora que ya tenía rato escuchándola, pues en cuanto Inuyasha detectó su aroma todos salieron en su búsqueda.

—Sango—

Kagome corrió y abrazó con fuerza a la exterminadora, quien correspondió de manera maternal y sobre protectora, pues sabía muy bien que Kagome aún no superaba la muerte del guerrero, ya que la joven del futuro había ocultado sus lágrimas por darle fuerza a ella y a Inuyasha y ahora Kagome lloraba, lloraba desconsoladamente y tal vez eso era lo que le hacía falta, llorar, llorar hasta agotarse.

Sango también lloró junto con su amiga.

Inuyasha y Miroku observaban desde lejos a las dos chicas, el hanyou quiso correr a consolar a la joven miko, pero el monje pervertido, lo tomó del brazo y negó en silencio.

—Déjalas solas, ellas lo necesitan—

Inuyasha miró con tristeza a aquellas dos mujeres, ellas eran fuertes, sin embargo en este momento se veía tan frágiles y tristes.

Los dos varones regresaron a la aldea, se sentían derrotados en ese momento al no saber como ayudar a las chicas.

—No me gusta verlas llorando—Inuyasha era débil ante el llanto de una mujer.

Miroku lo observó conmovido, pues él estaba pasando por la misma situación.

—Eres un gran amigo muchachote, pero en esta ocasión es mejor dejarlas llorar—

—Pero…—

—Ellas son fuertes, no te preocupes—

* * *

><p>Bankotsu estaba en la terapia con el mejor psiquiatra que el Dr. Yasukawa conocía, el era su colega y mejor amigo desde el instituto, el Dr. Moshi.<p>

—Esto es sencillo Beny, sólo sigue el péndulo con tus ojos y hurgaremos en tu pasado—el doctor sonrió confiado.

Bankotsu estaba escéptico por la forma en que se llevaba acabo esta terapia, ni siquiera sabía que demonios era la maldita hipnosis.

El moreno comenzó a sentir que sus párpados pesaban y no supo en que momento él se había quedado dormido.

—Dime tu nombre—

—Bankotsu—

— ¿Bankotsu qué? ¿Cuál es tu apellido? —

—Sólo Bankotsu—contestaba el muchacho.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves ahora? —

—Oscuridad y un resplandor pequeño, rosado—

— ¿Sabes qué es? —

—No, pero se acerca cada vez más a mi y me esta llamando por mi nombre, no, no es el objeto quien me llama, es un hombre—

— ¿Quién es el hombre? ¿Lo conoces? —

—No—

— ¿Qué es lo que te dice? —

—Se llama Naraku y quiere que lo ayude—

— ¿A qué? —

—No le entiendo bien, dice que quiere despierte a mis hermanos y que mate a…Inuyasha—

El psiquiatra temió que este jovencito hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Bien, vamos a buscar más adelante ¿Quién es Inuyasha? —

Pero Bankotsu no pudo ver nada más que oscuridad.

—No puedo verlo—

—Esta bien, despierta y recuerda todo lo que has visto hasta ahora—

Bankotsu abrió los ojos y sintió el mismo temor que el doctor que estaba frente a él.

— ¿Soy un asesino? —

—No lo sé ¿Qué harás si descubres que sí? ¿Aun así deseas conocer tu pasado? —

—No lo sé ¿Qué debería hacer? —

—Debes descubrir qué pasó y tomar tus propias decisiones—

El moreno evitó la mirada del médico y medito por un minuto.

—Quiero saber de mi pasado—

—Esta decidido, esta terapia sólo será posible si tú así lo quieres, de otra manera será inútil, porque descubrir un pasado que nos lastima es difícil y nuestra mente inconscientemente siempre se defiende, tratará de que no sientas dolor emocional, por eso es importante que seas valiente y que estés dispuesto a descubrir todo acerca de ti sin importar el dolor que esto te pueda causar ¿Me explico? —

—Claramente—

—Tu manera de hablar es un poco extraña—

— ¿Lo es? —

—Sí, lo es. Tal vez provienes de alguna provincia—

—Tal vez… ¿Puedo saber cómo fue que me encontraron? Eso podría darme una pista—

—Tal vez; según los reportes policíacos y médicos, te encontraron frente a un templo, un anciano fue el que reportó el hallazgo. Según él, tú estabas inconsciente bajo un árbol, se cree que alguna banda te arrojó, pero el anciano dijo que nunca se percató de ningún vehículo y que además tuvieron que haberte llevado cargado, ese templo tiene muchas escaleras antes de llegar a ese gran árbol, posiblemente tú subiste por ti mismo antes de perder el conocimiento—

—Es extraño ¿Por qué haría eso? no puedo recordar nada—

—Bien, pues investigaremos lo que pasó ese día en nuestra siguiente sesión—

—Sí—

—Y por favor, tus sueños son importantes, trata de recordar lo que sueñes, por más increíble que sean, estos tienen un significado—

— ¿En serio? —El médico asintió—usted es más extraño de lo que pensé—

—Soy psiquiatra, todos piensan así de nosotros—el hombre sonrió—Hasta la próxima—

—Sólo espero que esto funcione—

—Funcionará, ten paciencia—

—No me gusta esperar—

Y el chico se alejó de aquel hombre y el Dr. Yasukawa se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

— ¿Qué tal te fue muchacho? —

—No hubo gran avance ¿Pero que hará usted si descubre que he hecho algo muy malo? —

El hombre lo pensó por un momento.

— ¿Qué harás tú? —

—No tengo idea, pero sé que hice algo muy malo—

—Bien, eso lo veremos después, ahora debo hablar con mi viejo amigo para que me de las recomendaciones correspondientes—

Entonces el médico entró con su colega.

— ¿Y bien? —

—El muchacho estuvo involucrado en algo turbio, te recomiendo un investigador privado. Su nombre es Bankotsu, mas no hay apellido del chico. También hay otros nombres como Naraku e Inuyasha, y mencionó a sus hermanos, sin embargo no dio los nombres de estos—

—Muy bien, pensaré en lo del investigador—

* * *

><p>De nuevo en la época antigua…<p>

— ¿Ya estas más tranquila Kagome? —

—Lo estoy Inuyasha—

— ¡No me gusta verte así! ¡Ahora mismo deberíamos ponernos en marcha y destruir a todas aquellas aberrantes extensiones de Naraku! —Inuyasha gritó irritado.

— ¡Lo sé, no tienes que gritarme! —Respondió ella de la misma forma— ¡Abajo! —

Inuyasha se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

— ¡Maldita! —fue lo único que Inuyasha pudo decir.

—Veo que ya esta de vuelta señorita Kagome—Sonrió la pequeña Rin quien apenas entraba a la cabaña en donde aquellos dos estaban peleando.

—Hola Rin, ya estoy de vuelta…oh, olvide tu encargo en la mochila, pero no te preocupes ahora mismo voy por los nuevos lápices de colores que te prometí—

—No se preocupe, ya los traerá la próxima vez ¿Por qué no se queda esta vez a descansar solamente? —

— ¿Están locas? Debemos cazar a las extensiones de Naraku, aún quedan muchas con vida—Inuyasha salió molesto, pero esta vez por el conjuro de Kagome.

—Él tiene razón Rin, pero no te preocupes, pronto habrá oportunidad de descansar—

—Se exige demasiado señorita Kagome, creo que ir la escuela y cazar demonios es muy agotador—

—No importa—contestó afligida—me ayuda a mantenerme distraída, es bueno agotarse—sonrió desganada.

—Creo que ya es hora de que deje atrás el pasado ¿Por qué no le da una oportunidad al joven Inuyasha? —

— ¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a Inuyasha y supe del amor que él sentía por Kikyo, me pregunté ¿Por qué no la olvidaba si ella ya estaba muerta? Pero no lo entendí hasta ahora—

— ¿Significa que usted siempre le guardará luto al guerrero Bankotsu? —

—Siempre lo amaré, eso no significa que algún día no pueda enamorarme de nuevo, pero ahora es muy pronto—

—Usted estuvo enamorada del joven Inuyasha—

—Sí, es verdad, pero no por eso será el sustituto de Bankotsu, si llego a estar junto a Inuyasha, será porque lo ame, pero si lo hago ahora sólo me confundiré, creo que es mejor esperar un poco ¿No crees? —

—No lo sé, nunca me he enamorado—

—Es verdad, aún eres muy pequeña—sonrió.

Sango vio a Inuyasha salir de la cabaña, corrió hasta él para ver el por qué de su enojo.

— ¿Volvieron a pelear? —

— ¡Es una malvada! Cada vez que se enoja ella hace que yo me golpee, es una abusiva—

La exterminadora sonrió divertida.

—Inuyasha, creo que tú y ella están muy solos ¿No crees que deberías intentar…?—

—No, aún no Sango. Si ella viene aquí es para recordarlo a él, para no perder la costumbre de cazar demonios, para no dejar todo atrás—

—Pero pueden formar una vida juntos—

—Lo he pensado, pero creo que debo darle tiempo a que se olvide de él—

—Sabes que nunca podrá hacerlo, siempre estará en su memoria, como Kikyo en la tuya, pero deben rehacer su vida—

—No hay prisa Sango, pero ¿Qué me dices de ti? Miroku te había prometido casarse contigo cuando la maldición de su mano desapareciera y sigo sin verlos casados—

—Yo…él…no me ha vuelto a preguntar—contestó un poco triste.

—Creo que él piensa que estas muy triste para aceptar—

—Ya veo, bueno creo que todo este grupo tiene un caso grave de incomunicación—

—Habla con él—

Sango enrojeció.

— ¿Crees que deba ser yo la que hable primero? Eso lo deben hacer los hombres—contestó nerviosa.

— ¡Tonterías de humanos! —

— ¿Qué tal si me rechaza? —

— ¡Tonta! —

— ¿Y si ya se cansó de esperarme? —

— ¡Pregúntale a él! —Inuyasha se estaba desesperando por la situación en su grupo—ya me cansé de escuchar las suposiciones de ustedes dos ¿Por qué no hablan y ya? —caminó enojado hasta la cabaña en donde estaba Kagome.

La sacerdotisa del futuro estaba platicando amenamente con la pequeña Rin.

— ¿En serio? ¡Vaya que la anciana es muy fuerte y sabia! —

— ¿Kagome? —

—Inuyasha, ya estoy lista para partir—

—No, creo que debes descansar esta vez, no hay prisa—

—Pero…—

—Sólo…sólo descansemos esta noche aquí y mañana saldremos si quieres, pero esta noche el equipo necesita descansar—

Kagome sonrió, pudo ver que Inuyasha aún se preocupaba por ella, aunque él no lo dijera.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que las extensiones de Naraku se estaban haciendo cada vez más fuertes, que estas, día a día, se estaban fusionando de nuevo gracias a que en ellas aún existían los sentimientos del que alguna vez los retuvo en su cuerpo, los deseos de poder y venganza habitaban en los corazones de esos demonios y el odio los hacía cada vez más fuertes.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí llegué por hoy, les mando un beso.<p>

**Gracias AllySan**

Axter.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo! Por fin pude escribir el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RumikoT.

**Capítulo 2 :**

Inuyasha esperó a que Kagome se quedara dormida, verla en ese estado le dolía a él también; se levantó en silenció y salió de la cabaña, caminó hasta aquella tumba; sobre esta, sólo se encontraban la Banryuu de Bankotsu, el arco de Kikyo y la hoz de Kohaku, ya que sus dueños desaparecieron poco después del momento de su muerte a excepción de Bankotsu, quien se convirtió en cenizas en cuanto le quitaron el fragmento de la Perla. Tres armas sustituían a los cuerpos de sus amos para evitar que sólo existiera una tumba vacía.

El joven hanyou observó con melancolía hacía el horizonte, como si esperara que una serpiente caza almas llegara con la orden de ir al encuentro de su única mujer, de su primer amor; suspiró profundamente y frotó sus ojos para evitar que cayeran las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en estos, después dejó caer con cansancio su mano hacia un costado, estaba cansado y pensó que ya era hora de resignarse, ella ya no regresaría, ya no había huesos de ella para traerla como la vez anterior, aunque si por él fuera…ella estaría de nuevo a su lado, no importaba que fuera sólo un recipiente hecho de barro y huesos, pero él sabía que no era justo para ella. Miró por última vez aquel cúmulo de tierra y las armas de aquellos valientes: el mercenario, el exterminador de demonios y la sacerdotisa.

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha y su equipo ya se encontraban haciendo los preparativos correspondientes para la siguiente cacería, habían escuchado rumores de que rumbo al norte varias aldeas habían sido atacadas por demonios, hasta el momento no habían tenido pérdidas considerables, sólo sembradíos y destrucción de casas, pero esta vez se hablaba de el secuestro de un monje, el discípulo de este fue quien dio aviso al jefe de la aldea, que al escuchar de la existencia de un hanyou, un monje, una exterminadora y una sacerdotisa y del trabajo que estos realizaban, no dudo en mandarlos a buscar; esta era la nueva misión del grupo, encontrar y rescatar al monje de ese pueblo y destruir al demonio que se lo había llevado.

La misión había sido llevada a cabo con éxito, el rescate de ese monje elevó la fama del equipo de Inuyasha, todos en la isla y fuera de ella habían escuchado ya acerca de las sus hazañas, las cuales también habían llegado a oídos de Kikyo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varias semanas, y un confundido muchacho estaba en su sesión con ese extraño médico.<p>

—No entiendo cómo contándole mis sueños puede ayudarme—mencionó el muchacho mientras rascaba su cabeza.

—Los recuerdos están alojados en tu cerebro, sólo tenemos que hacerlos salir a flote y en algunas ocasiones los recuerdos salen relucir por medio de los sueños—

Bankotsu lo miró confundido.

— ¿En serio puede hacer eso? ¿Quiere decir que interpretará mis sueños? —

—Algo así—

—Pues no recuerdo bien, sólo que sentía miedo de la flechas que salían de todos lados, muchas por cierto, tantas que el cielo se oscureció por un instante, fue aterrante, y otra cosa que me estremeció demasiado fue que vi muchos tipos con armaduras, tal vez guerreros y como estos le cortaban la cabeza a seis tipos raros y un tipo grande se acercaba con una espada hacia mí y cuando la levantó para cortarme la cabeza…todo fue oscuridad y desperté. —el muchacho aún se estremecía al recordar su sueño.

— ¿Flechas y espadas? ¿Algo más? ¿Un nombre? ¿Algo? —El hombre estaba intrigado por lo que el muchacho le platicaba.

—No, nada… bueno, también hay una mujer de la que nunca veo su rostro, sólo escuchó su voz diciendo que esta feliz de verme con vida ¿Sabe? Creo que esta no es la primera vez que intentan matarme. El lugar que veo en mis sueños es muy diferente a este, sólo hay cabañas y grandes extensiones de campo, la gente habla como yo, viste de manera sencilla y un poco extraña, no hay construcciones como las que hay aquí, no existen esas…esos… ¿Cómo los llamó Yuka? ¿Esas cosas de acero con ruedas y que ensucian el aire? —Miró que el hombre frente a él sólo anotaba todo en una libreta

— ¿Autos? —

—Sí, tal vez vengo de un pequeño poblado, no lo sé, un lugar donde las personas aún se mueven por su propio pie o con la ayuda de bestias, alguna aldea con pocos…pocos avances, bueno, eso es lo que vi en mis sueños—

—Ya veo, investigaremos un poco más—Comentó dudoso el psiquiatra, ya que hasta en el poblado más humilde de este país los avances tecnológicos a los que él hacía referencia ya eran por demás conocidos, así que atribuyó lo que el muchacho decía a su amnesia.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo nada más, sólo ese sueño en donde me cortan la cabeza—

—Pero no te la cortaron, así que no puede ser un recuerdo, pero tal vez sea sólo un simbolismo que nos indique tu pérdida de memoria—

—Otra cosa que recuerdo, —intervino el muchacho—es que ese hombre con armadura nos llamó "Siete Guerreros" —

—Eso puede ayudar—El médico lo anotó en su libreta— ¿Algo más? —El moreno negó afligido.

La sesión continuó hasta concluir la hora, durante esta, el médico le mostró imágenes y aplicó varias técnicas para asociar ideas y ver que tanto podía lograr despertar en la memoria del muchacho, pero sólo lograba ver la confusión y la frustración creciendo en el joven, en verdad parecía no recordar nada, ni siquiera el nombre de las cosas que le mostraba, objetos tan conocidos en nuestra época pero nunca antes vistos por él; la alarma del reloj marcó el fin de la sesión —bien es todo por hoy, te espero la próxima semana—el hombre se levantó y le dio la mano a Bankotsu para ayudarlo a pararse, el muchacho ya podía caminar sin la ayuda de las muletas o de la silla de ruedas. —Le comentaré a tu padre lo que me has contado para que continúe con su investigación, esto quedará sólo entre nosotros tres y el investigador, a menos que tú ya no desees continuar con la investigación y tomemos en cuenta la confidencialidad entre médico y paciente—

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

—Deseo continuar de esta manera, odio sentirme como pez fuera del agua, además siento que alguien esta esperándome en algún sitio, no quiero vivir con ese sentimiento, necesito saber quién soy y a dónde pertenezco—

—Haremos lo mejor posible para ayudarte—

—Bien. Me voy, mi padre, el doctor Yasukawa me espera en el hospital y tengo mucho que caminar—

—Puedes tomar un taxi—

— ¿Taxi? Ah sí, los conozco, pero me atemoriza subirme a uno, prefiero ir por mi propio pie, además estuve más de un año sin hacerlo—

—Entiendo, cuídate y te espero la próxima semana—

—Aquí estaré—

Bankotsu salió del consultorio y caminó a paso lento por las calles de esa gran ciudad, por más que miraba todo a su alrededor, nada le parecía familiar, por el contrario, los grandes edificios y el ruido de los autos y todas aquellas personas caminando a toda prisa le atemorizaban, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido; pasó por un pequeño parque en el centro de la ciudad cerca de una escuela, los árboles y las pocas flores que había en este, le hacían sentirse más seguro; continuó caminando cuando de repente la vio pasar, era Kagome que salía de la escuela.

Kagome salía a toda prisa del edificio, ella ya no era la misma joven de hace un año, ahora era un poco más solitaria y su mirada parecía perdida, iba como siempre mirando al suelo, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, levantó su rostro y buscó por todos lados hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la figura de aquel moreno.

— ¡Basta Kagome! Él no es Bankotsu, él esta muerto. —se regaño así misma y continuó caminando en silencio.

El joven supo que ella rehuía a su mirada, evitaba mirarlo a toda costa, tenía la sensación que ella lo conocía y que era cosa del destino que él estuviera justo en ese momento en el parque que estaba frente a su escuela. Se dirigió a donde estaba ella, quien caminaba aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo, se detuvo antes de llegar hasta Kagome, que continuó su camino pasándolo de largo.

—Tú…—Habló el joven haciendo que ella se detuviera. — ¿Me conoces? —

—No, —levantó la cara y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, era tan parecido—no te conozco—

— ¿Por qué siento que mientes? —

—No lo sé, todo lo que sé de ti, es lo que Yuka me contó.—Ella no mentía del todo, al menos no era consciente de su mentira.

— ¿Estas segura? —

—Esta es la segunda vez que te veo—contestó cabizbaja.

—Tenía que preguntar—sonrió de medio lado, estaba un poco decepcionado.

—Lamento si te hice pensar otra cosa, es que tú me recuerdas a un chico—Kagome se reclamó mentalmente, otra vez estaba recordando a Bankotsu y era porque ese muchacho era idéntico a él, tal vez era su reencarnación, lo cual hacía injusto compararlo con su antiguo amor, lo sabía por la experiencia vivida anteriormente con Kikyo e Inuyasha.

—Ya veo—dijo serio e incrédulo—bien, debo continuar—y Bankotsu retomó su camino.

—Sí—Kagome lo vio partir y luego ella caminó hacia el lado contrario del muchacho—No puede ser, hasta su voz me lo recuerda ¡El destino sí que es cruel conmigo!—pensó afligida. Era tan parecido a él, incluso cuando sonreía, cuando hablaba, su manera de caminar tan confiada y firme.

* * *

><p>La joven llegó al WacDonals y se encontró con su antigua compañera de secundaria Yuka, quien al verla la llamó animosamente, en verdad que tenían tanto de que hablar y una de las conversaciones de ese momento era la de aquel chico al que llamaba Beny Yasukawa.<p>

—Es un engreído—dijo Yuka un tanto molesta—al principio parecía estar triste, pero ahora que ya puede valerse un poco por sí mismo me ignora y me hace enojar tanto, se cree tan fuerte y autosuficiente, aunque es un poco socarrón y demasiado ingenuo y…—

Kagome sintió que le describían a su Bankotsu. — ¿Te gusta el muchacho? —Preguntó.

— ¿Se me nota? —Yuka se sonrojó.

—Un poco, por la forma en la que hablas de él—comentó un algo decepcionada, no sabía por qué, pero deseaba que dijera que no.

—No he de mentirte, su forma de ser tan altanera, me recuerda a ti y a tu novio rebelde. Beny también es un poco rebelde, además esa forma de mirar tan confusa, el temor con el que ve todo, me hace…me hace querer protegerlo—

— ¿Protegerlo? ¿De quién o de qué? —

—No lo sé, siento que me necesita, se ve tan triste, pero él intenta no parecerlo—

—Ya veo—Kagome vio la ilusión en la mirada de su amiga y pensó que debía estar feliz por ella y se sentía mal por sentir todo lo contrario—me tengo que ir—

— ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó desilusionada.

—Tengo que hacer tareas, estoy muy atrasada… de nuevo, he faltado mucho a clases estos días y…—

— ¿Aún sigues con esas enfermedades? —

—Algo así—sonrió falsamente.

— ¿Sabes? Tus enfermedades fueron la razón por la que me animé a estudiar enfermería—

— ¿Eh? —Kagome no sabía cómo responder a eso— ¿Gracias? —

—Cuídate Kagome y salúdame a Inuyasha—pidió con sinceridad.

—Sí, lo haré, gracias—La joven se levantó y dejó sola a su amiga.

* * *

><p>Llegó al templo y el primer lugar a donde llegó, fue a donde estaba el árbol sagrado, estar junto a este le hacía sentir tan cerca de él; se sentó y con palabras casi inaudibles comenzó a platicar con el viento.<p>

—Te odio…te odio Bankotsu ¡Te odio!—miró a la nada.

Inuyasha escuchó sus palabras justo cuando iba llegando hasta ella, llevó su mano hasta el hombro de la joven para llamar su atención, se veía tan dolida.

—Kagome…—susurró el muchacho y acarició el cabello de la joven. —No lo odias—

—Me dejó—

—No es su culpa—

Kagome se lanzó a los brazos de Inuyasha, quien la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Lo extraño! —

—Lo sé—

—Necesito verlo de nuevo—comenzó a llorar.

—Ya esta muerto y lo sabes—

—No lo repitas—

—Déjalo ir—

—No puedo… no quiero—

—Tienes que aceptar su muerte…—

—Yo…—lo miró a los ojos— ¿Por qué? —

—Porque eres fuerte y prometiste serlo—

Kagome soltó a Inuyasha y limpió sus lágrimas y se forzó a sonreír cuando vio la tristeza del híbrido.

—Es verdad, soy muy egoísta, Inuyasha también sufre—pensó.

—Inuyasha me gustaría traer a Banryuu a mi época—le dijo seriamente.

—Si eso te hace feliz, entonces iré por ella en este momento—Él quería saber el por qué le pedía traer a Banryu ¿Qué ganaba? Pero no quería hacer preguntas en ese momento.

Kagome asintió y limpió sus lágrimas.

El hanyou corrió hasta el pozo y saltó.

—Gracias…Inuyasha—Y espero con paciencia hasta el regreso del joven, quien salió del pozo varios minutos después.

—Esto sí que pesa…—se quejó al tratar de levantar la alabarda.

Kagome miró con ternura a Inuyasha, en verdad él se estaba esmerando en ayudarla.

—El bastardo sí que era fuerte, lo reconozco…—con dificultad sacó a Banryuu del pozo—Oye Kagome ¿En dónde la quieres? —

La joven sonrió nerviosa.

—En la bodega de mi abuelo—

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso queda al otro extremo de la casa! —Inuyasha se contuvo de inmediato al ver la triste expresión de Kagome—esta bien, llevemos esto antes de que me arrepienta—

—Gracias—sonrió ampliamente—Inuyasha ¿Te gustaría ir a comprar sopa ninja? —

Las orejas del híbrido se movieron al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿En serio? —

—Sí—Ella sabía que era una buena forma de compensarlo.

— ¿Qué esperas entonces?

* * *

><p>Bankotsu estaba sentado en una banca del parque, durante largo rato miró aquel aparato que su padre le había dado en caso de alguna emergencia, apretó algunos botones, encontró el nombre de Yuka y recordó:<p>

—Grabaré mi número, llama si tienes algún problema—

Entonces el chico oprimió otro botón que decía llamar y ella contestó.

— ¿Bankotsu? —Yuka estaba sorprendida.

—Perdona yo… estoy perdido—

—No te preocupes, mira los letreros en las esquinas y dime como se llaman las calles, iré por ti—

—Estoy algo lejos de los letreros, espera un poco—comenzó a caminar para llegar a la esquina.

—Mejor pregúntale a alguien en dónde estas—

El muchacho se acercó a una señora y esta tomó el teléfono del chico y le explicó a Yuka el lugar exacto en donde se encontraban; él agradeció con una reverencia.

La señora lo miró con curiosidad, la forma de hablar del chico era tan extraña que por un momento pensó que él era extranjero.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando Yuka llegó corriendo hasta donde él estaba, parecía preocupada, se lanzó hasta su cuello y lo abrazó.

— ¿Estas bien? —

El muchacho estaba confundido, según su punto de vista, ella estaba siendo demasiado cariñosa.

Yuka se sonrojó al ver la incomodidad del joven.

—Lo siento, estaba preocupada—y comenzó a caminar—vamos, te acompaño a tu casa—

De repente Yuka alcanzó a ver aquella cabellera plateada y reconoció también la voz de Kagome.

— ¡Basta Inuyasha! Me estas avergonzado— Gritó molesta la joven sacerdotisa al ver como Inuyasha olfateaba emocionado cada puesto o tienda de comida por la que pasaban.

— ¡Hola Kagome!—saludó Yuka, estaba emocionada de verlos de nuevo juntos.

Bankotsu miró fijamente a la joven y a su pareja.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al reconocer aquella voz, rogaba en silencio que ella no hubiera visto a Inuyasha haciendo esas cosas tan vergonzosas para ella.

Kagome volteó y se quedó paralizada al ver que la enfermera se aproximó hasta ellos, pero lo que realmente la dejó petrificada fue verla junto con aquel chico llamado Beny Yasukawa.

Inuyasha estaba tan entretenido olfateando los pastelillos, que no se dio cuenta de que tenían compañía.

—Kagome ¿Me compras…?—volteó hacia Kagome, quien dejó caer los paquetes que llevaba en sus brazos; se sintió confundido cuando la vio tan pálida y miró hacia donde ella estaba viendo; por un momento también el sintió que perdía el aliento y caminó hacia ella.

Yuka estaba confundida, no sabia de que manera interpretar la reacción de los dos chicos, pues estaban actuando demasiado sospechosos y ninguno de ellos decía nada.

Bankotsu arrugó el ceño, la mirada de ese muchacho lo hizo sentir incómodo, además le provocaba cierto enojo.

Fueron segundos en silencio, pero para los cuatro parecían interminables.

— ¿Sucede algo que quieras decirme Kagome? —Yuka rompió el silencio.

—Sí Kagome ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? —Preguntó Inuyasha, se podía notar el enojo y la decepción en su voz.

Pero ella continuó en silencio, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de aquel moreno, aquellos ojos azules que sólo mostraban confusión e incertidumbre. Kagome bajó la mirada.

—No—susurró.

Inuyasha trató de reconocer la esencia del otro muchacho por medio de su olfato, sin embargo el único olor que llevaba en su memoria era el de cadáveres y tierra.

Sólo Shippo había detectado su verdadero aroma, ya que su olfato era mucho más fino que el de Inuyasha, pues el pequeño zorrito era un demonio completo.

— ¿Es por él? —preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome levantó la cara y volteó a ver a Inuyasha, luego a Bankotsu y por último a Yuka.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la joven.

— ¿Es por culpa de él que has estado llorando? ¿Es por él que querías a Banryuu en tu casa? —

—No, estás equivocado…yo…—Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Yuka miraba atónita a su amiga.

— ¿Llorar por culpa de…Beny? —

—No Yuka, aquí hay un mal entendido, yo…—

—No digas nada…—el rostro de la chica se ensombreció—veo que ustedes ya son muy amigos, de lo contrario…tú—señaló a Bankotsu—no lo verías—señaló a Inuyasha— con tanto desagrado y tú Kagome…—la joven estaba levantando la voz.

—Yuka, espera no es lo que tú crees, yo no…—Kagome interrumpió a Yuka.

—No lo esperaba de ti Kagome ¡Tú sabías de mis sentimientos! —La joven enfermera se sentía traicionada, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar aprisa para alejarse de esos dos infieles.

Kagome la alcanzó y trató de detenerla.

—Yuka espera, no es fácil de expli…—La miko se vio interrumpida cuando chocó con la espalda de Bankotsu.

Yuka estaba tan molesta con Kagome, que ella volteó con toda la intención de abofetear a aquella traidora, pero Bankotsu se interpuso entre las dos chicas y la mano golpeó al muchacho.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó él.

La enfermera recobró la compostura.

—Me lo imaginé, son tal para cual—Lo miró con desdén y reclamo.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso yo te prometí algo? —preguntó con severidad.

La enfermera retrocedió y sonrió amargamente.

—Es verdad…no lo hiciste—

—Yuka, si me dejaras hablar—Kagome pidió de nuevo.

—No Kagome, el chico rebelde no merecía esto, yo tampoco—y se alejó de ellos.

La sacerdotisa se quedó sin palabras, tal vez no era lo que Yuka imaginaba, pero tenía razón, Inuyasha no merecía esto. Miró al muchacho que estaba parado a un lado de ella.

—Yo también quiero saber qué sucedió aquí—

—Lo siento, esto ha sido una simple confusión—

—Ya veo…un triángulo amoroso—sonrió de medio lado.

La joven palideció ante sus palabras, pues estas le recordaron el primer encuentro con su mercenario.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome desesperada por la tardanza del híbrido decidió buscarle, los celos inundaban su mente con imágenes de ellos dos juntos, no lo permitiría, iría a buscarlo.<em>

_No camino demasiado cuando pudo ver a lo lejos las serpientes caza almas, allí lo encontraría, ni siquiera pudo salir de aquella barrera pura cuando alcanzó a escuchar los escandalosos gemidos y jadeos de aquella pareja. Su cuerpo se paralizó, no quiso saber más. Ellos ni siquiera la detectaron, ni a su aroma, ni los fragmentos que con ella llevaba._

—_El que busca…encuentra—Esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes, volteó y quiso gritar, pero una fuerte mano le apretó el cuello ahogando así todo sonido que su garganta quisiera emitir. — ¿Sabes que no es muy educado espiar a los amantes mientras hacen el amor? —_

_Kagome lo miró llena de terror, observó aquellos ojos azules y esa sonrisa malévola le hicieron recordar en donde había visto antes a ese hombre, además el fragmento de Shikon que llevaba en su cuello le indicaba que estaba en lo cierto._

_Kagome repitió esas palabras en su cabeza, como si por un momento no entendiera de lo que hablaba aquel hombre._

_Sin soltar a Kagome de su agarre el volteó hacia donde estaba aquella escandalosa pareja. No había duda, eran Inuyasha y aquella sacerdotisa con la que días antes se había topado._

—_No lo entiendo—Dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver el miedo y el dolor en la joven —creí que él era tu pareja…o eso me dijeron—_

_Kagome tenía agarrada las manos del guerrero, forcejeaba inútilmente para quitarlas de su cuello._

—_Ya veo…un triángulo amoroso—Por fin dejaba libre a la chica._

* * *

><p>—Oye…niña ¿Estas escuchando? —tocó el hombro de la chica.<p>

Kagome reaccionó cuando sintió aquel roce.

—No lo entenderías, nadie lo entiende—dijo con mucho pesar

— ¿Por qué ese tipo dijo que llorabas por mi culpa? Tú me conoces, ya no mientas más—

Kagome comenzó a caminar a grandes pasos para alejarse de aquel chico, no quería darle falsas esperanzas ni confundirlo aún más.

Bankotsu la agarró firmemente del brazo haciendo que ella lo mirara.

— ¡Habla! ¿Por qué siento que los conozco a los dos? —

—Él ya esta muerto, nosotros lo enterramos y tú…tú… ¡No eres él! —

El moreno se quedó paralizado cuando escuchó a la joven.

—No lo entenderías—susurró.

— ¡Explícame entonces! Si sabes quien soy yo, entonces dímelo—suplicó.

— ¡No lo sé! Apenas te conozco. —la joven estaba a punto de llorar.

— ¿Quién era él? ¿Quién esta muerto?—preguntó más calmado.

—Era mi novio—

— ¿Y te lo recuerdo cada vez que me miras? —

—Eres idéntico a él—

— ¿Es eso posible? —

Kagome meditó aquella pregunta y recordó todo lo vivido en la época antigua, cuando todo mundo la confundía con la sacerdotisa Kikyo, incluyendo el mismo Naraku.

—Tal vez—contestó cabizbaja.

—Bien…pues deja de hacerlo, yo no soy él—ordenó molesto.

—Lo sé—lo miró detenidamente, quería grabar su rostro en la mente.

—Deja de mirarme—ordenó al sentirse analizado.

—Lo siento—

—Sólo…sólo deja de hacerlo—exigió.

Ella sentía como si hubiera perdido una batalla contra Naraku, se sentía derrotada, así que decidió continuar su marcha.

Bankotsu la observó alejarse, ahora estaba más confundido que nunca, pero algo le decía que ese tipo sabía algo más y que esa chica estaba mintiendo. Miró al suelo y encontró los paquetes que esos dos llevaban, no podía dejarlos allí, así que los recogió.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! Olvidaste tus cosas—

Ella lo ignoró, no deseaba darle falsas esperanzas acerca de su pasado, tampoco quería enamorarse de una persona sólo por su parecido con Bankotsu, ese chico tampoco merecía ser tratado de esa manera.

Bankotsu la siguió en silencio, de esa manera mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, dejaría las compras de la chica y también encontraría el lugar y al anciano que lo había encontrado.

La observó subir las escaleras y corrió para darle alcance, notó que ella entraba a aquella pagoda, subió a la entrada del pozo y se lanzó a este.

— ¡No, espera! —trató de tomarla del brazo, pero no la alcanzó, abrió ampliamente su mirada cuando se asomó al pozo y este estaba vacio.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal eh? ¿Les gustó? Bueno espero que si, antes de despedirme quiero hacer un breve comentario acerca de Bankotsu del por qué habla un poco raro y que él viene de la época antigua y su forma de hablar es un poco antigua, no el japones antiguo, sino el que esta entre este y el moderno, bueno no quiero meterme en cosas de historia y lengua, soy mala para dar explicaciones.

Bueno quiero agradecer a las personas que apoyan las locuras de esta autora y ellas son: The most delicious poison, **AllySan, Gata de la Luna, Miss Sixty Cullen, TIFF, Earanel, yumi-sora, Lucecita23, KANAME, Minako Uzumaki.** Pero sobre todo, gracias **AllySan.**

Claro que continuaré con este fic, no se me desesperen, lo mismo digo con Laberinto de sombras.

Bueno, nos vemos pronto,

Besos.

Axter.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada una disculpa por mi demora, en verdad estoy muy bloqueada, me la he pasado escribiendo y borrando una y otra y otra vez hasta que quedo convencida de lo que leo, mil disculpas, en verdad no se me ocurría nada.

Bueno no se diga más, espero que lo disfruten.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Sombras del ayer.**

**Capítulo 3:**

Bankotsu estaba atónito al ver como la muchacha saltó al pozo sin ningún miramiento, miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, incluyendo el hecho de que ella se arrojara al pozo a causa de la pelea con aquel chico de cabellos plateados, corrió rápidamente para asomarse, y sin pensarlo, la imitó, para corroborar que ella estuviera bien; sólo se encontró con que el lugar estaba oscuro y vacio.

El moreno sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho que lo hizo caer de rodillas, el olor a tierra húmeda, la oscuridad y la soledad dentro de ese pozo le hicieron recordar un pequeño fragmento de su vida.

—Despierte señor Bankotsu, —

La silueta de un hombre disfrazado con una piel de mandril se acercó a él y estiro la mano entregándole siete pequeños y brillantes pedazos de la Perla de Shikon.

—Apresúrese y despierte a sus hermanos—

Una violenta tos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo trajo a la realidad, el hedor de la humedad de la tierra le provocaba nauseas y la oscuridad lo hacía sentir paralizado; con dificultad y torpeza logró salir del pozo; observó durante largo rato aquel sitio mientras recuperaba el aliento y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por dónde había escapado aquella joven, porque seguramente debió haber salido por algún pasadizo, de lo contrario ella seguiría allí, sin embargo esa especie de miedo que experimentó en aquel lugar no le permitía seguir investigando.

El pozo simplemente no había permitido que Bankotsu cruzara la barrera del tiempo, al menos no todavía.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho, lo cual llamó su atención, volteó hacia atrás sin encontrar nada que pudiera provocarle esa sensación, una sensación que no desaparecía, así que camino fuera de la pagoda y dirigió su mirada hasta el almacén en donde el dueño de ese templo guardaba sus preciados tesoros; caminó con desconfianza y entró al oscuro lugar, guiándose con sus manos fue buscando aquello, lo que fuera que le llamaba, hasta que sintió el artefacto correcto.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Tomó la empuñadura de algo que parecía ser una espada, sin embargo sentía como si tuviera un corazón palpitando en su mano. — ¿Qué es esto? —recorrió con su mano el largo de su alabarda, la cual ya lo había reconocido. — ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de blandir este objeto? —

* * *

><p>Kagome corría molesta hacia la aldea, tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle a ese híbrido caprichoso, pues le había causado un gran conflicto con una de sus mejores amigas de la secundaria.<p>

— ¡Uy! En cuanto lo vea…—espetó con molestia.

Sango había visto llegar al hanyou y se acercó a preguntar cómo le había ido en la época de Kagome, pero este simplemente pasó de largo y la ignoró, lo cual hizo sospechar a la chica que al híbrido le había ido muy mal, así que decidió darle el tiempo suficiente para que se calmara; minutos después vio llegar a Kagome quien tenía el mismo semblante molesto que el de Inuyasha, quiso acercarse a ella para preguntar qué había pasado, pero una mano agarró la suya impidiéndole que lo hiciera.

—Creo que no es prudente que hagas eso en este momento, Sango—

—Pero Houshi…—

Miroku negó en silencio.

—Ya preguntarás después, creo que se acerca una fuerte discusión—

—Sí—Sango suspiró con desgano. —Vamos a la cabaña de la anciana—

—Estoy de acuerdo, al menos con el barullo de los aldeanos no escucharemos los gritos de aquellos dos—

Kagome siguió caminando a grandes zancadas y llegó al único lugar en donde imaginó que lo encontraría.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Él se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —

— ¡Baja! —

— ¿Para qué? —

— ¿Para qué? Pareces un niño chiquito, quiero que bajes, debemos hablar muchas cosas—

—No—

— ¿No? ¡Ahora! —

— ¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Qué? —

—Temía que preguntaras eso—susurró.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron al escucharla.

— ¡Abajo! —

El híbrido cayó del árbol estrepitosamente, llevando consigo unas cuantas ramas.

— ¡Maldita! —se levantó mientras se quejaba de aquel golpe.

Sango y Miroku miraban apenados aquella pelea.

— ¡Abajo! —De nuevo el hanyou fue a dar contra el suelo— ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! —

— ¡Deja de decir abajo! —Esta vez levantó sólo la cara.

— ¡Abajo! ¡Eso es por tu escenita de celos! —

Inuyasha cayó de nuevo.

— ¡Ya! —Exigió.

— ¡Abajo! ¡Y eso es por hacer que una de mis mejores amigas piense que quiero quitarle el novio! —

Inuyasha se levantó de golpe y la encaró.

— ¿Y eso no es cierto? —

Kagome achicó los ojos incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

— ¡No me mires así! ¿O vas a negarme que ese tipo es idéntico a Bankotsu?—Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y apretó los puños con furia— ¿O vas a negar que por eso has estado rara todos estos días? —

Kagome empuñó las manos sobre la cintura y lo miró con indignación.

— ¡Pero él sólo será la sombra de Bankotsu! Pues él ya esta…—continuó diciendo el híbrido.

— ¡No lo digas! —Ordenó la joven.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué él ya esta… ¡Muerto! —

— ¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! —Y ella se lanzó contra Inuyasha para abofetearlo, pero él la agarró de las manos.

— ¡Acéptalo ya! Él puede ser su reencarnación—continuaron forcejeando.

Sango miró al monje como si ya entendiera lo que sucedía.

—Esto es incómodo—dijo el moreno.

—No lo imaginaba—respondió la exterminadora.

—Es por eso que últimamente la señorita anda muy triste—

— ¡Pobre Kagome! —habló la compasiva Sango.

— ¡Pobre Inuyasha! —Respondió con pena el monje.

Ambos chicos pensaban que por fin ellos estarían juntos después de tantos contratiempos y sintieron pesar al imaginar que sólo era una ilusión, pues ahora la reencarnación de Bankotsu se interpondría entre ellos.

De repente vieron que ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo, Inuyasha de espaldas y Kagome estaba sentada sobre él —Mejor nos vamos Sanguito, creo que habrá reconciliación—

—Monje pervertido—ella lo miró de soslayo, pero cuando vio que Inuyasha giraba a la chica hacia abajo, entonces enrojeció—tiene razón, vámonos—

Miroku dejó salir una suave sonrisa al notar que su compañera se sentía un poco apenada.

El monje y la exterminadora se alejaron.

Inuyasha la sujetaba con fuerza contra el suelo esperando que ella se tranquilizara.

— ¡Suéltame Inuyasha! —exigió.

— ¡No! Hasta que te calmes—

—Si no lo haces…—

— ¡Hazlo! ¡Grita tu estúpido conjuro! ¡Grítalo! Y nos herirás a los dos—Señaló.

Ella lo miró molesta, él tenía razón.

La mirada del muchacho se suavizó y se acercó a ella rápidamente y se posesionó de sus labios, besándola con desesperación y después suavemente, soltó las manos de la joven para recorrerle las mejillas.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente, no lo esperaba, se quedó inmóvil sintiendo la boca de Inuyasha sobre la suya y como su lengua la invadía sin permiso. Cerró los ojos y por un momento se dejó llevar por aquel beso y llevó su mano hasta el pecho del muchacho.

Él se sintió correspondido y poco a poco deslizó su mano hasta la falda de la colegiala y comenzó a subirla para acariciarle el muslo con suavidad, luego la tomó de la pierna y la colocó sobre su cadera y continuó acariciándola.

Kagome sintió que su respiración se agitaba ante el dulce contacto de Inuyasha, un suave gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir las expertas manos del híbrido, sin embargo ella apoyó sus manos contra él y suavemente lo empujó.

—No…—susurró—esto no está bien—se sentía culpable además de usada, pues pensaba que aún después de muerta Kikyou seguía en el corazón de Inuyasha, al igual que Bankotsu en el suyo.

— ¿Por qué no? —La miró confundido.

—Porque no lo estamos haciendo por la razón correcta—

— ¿Y cuál es esa razón? —

—Debería ser porque nos amamos—

—Yo te amo—

—No, aún la amas a ella y yo aún me parezco a ella—

—No tiene nada que ver—

—Sí que lo tiene—cubrió sus ojos con el brazo e Inuyasha se hizo hacia un costado recostándose sobre el pasto. —No quiero estar contigo sólo porque me siento sola, no es justo para ti, como no es justo para mí que tú estés conmigo sólo porque te recuerdo a ella, el día que me veas como Kagome, sólo Kagome, será diferente—

—Te veo sólo como Kagome—

—No es verdad y lo sabes—bajó el brazo e intentó buscar la mirada del hanyou, pero este sólo volteó hacia otro lado. —Después de tanto tiempo amándola, dudo que hayas dejado de hacerlo—

—Jamás dejaré de amarla—Aseguró Inuyasha. — ¿O tú dejarías de amar a Bankotsu para poder estar al lado de otro chico? ¿Acaso tú no amas a ese muchacho sólo porque se parece a él? Si es así…—

Kagome se sentó y bajó la mirada, no podía ver de frente a su amigo, se sentía tan egoísta por decirle eso, pues por un instante tuvo la sensación de que le exigía olvidar a Kikyo.

—Tú haces lo mismo conmigo—Aun así ella continuó defendiendo su posición.

—Es decir que sí sientes algo por él, pero no te engañes, él no es Bankotsu— Inuyasha se levantó y caminó aprisa para alejarse de ella.

— ¡Ni yo soy Kikyo!—

El joven se detuvo por un instante y le respondió.

—Lo sé— y continuó su camino.

Kagome se levantó y alisó su falda, bajó la mirada entristecida, no quería que Inuyasha estuviera molesto con ella, ella lo amaba demasiado, estaba un poco confundida y estaba consciente de esto, no sabía si era amor hacia un amigo o si lo amaba como hombre.

—Tal vez si ella nunca hubiera regresado…Inuyasha hubiera sido libre de amarme y yo a él, tal vez nunca me habría enamorado de Bankotsu—miró hacia donde el chico se había ido y luego hacia el pozo. — ¿Y si me enamoré de Bankotsu sólo por despecho? Tal vez sigo enamorada de Inuyasha…yo…no lo sé, tengo miedo de esa terrible inseguridad que me embargaba cada vez que él pensaba en ella, siempre me dolió—

Caminó hacia el pozo cuando Sango la interceptó.

— ¿Todo bien? —

—No Sango, nada está bien—

— ¿Así que posiblemente te encontraste con la reencarnación de Bankotsu? —

—Parece que sí—

—Y te sientes confundida con respecto a corresponderle a Inuyasha o intentarlo con el otro muchacho—

—Tal vez…—bajó la mirada.

—No, no es eso, tienes miedo—se agachó buscando la mirada de Kagome, quien aún continuaba evadiéndola—tú no eres así, creo que temes lastimarlos—

—Así es Sango. —Por fin la miró a los ojos y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

— ¡Siéntate y cuéntamelo todo! —Sango se dejó caer en la grama e invitó a su joven compañera.

—No hay mucho que contar, pero te confieso que había pensado en intentarlo con Inuyasha, sé que va a sonar egoísta, pero pensé que ahora que ya no están ni Kikyo, ni Bankotsu, tal vez… él y yo… ¡Sólo quería continuar con mi vida! Darme una oportunidad, no quiero guardar luto por siempre—Se sentó junto a la exterminadora y miró hacia el cielo fijamente.

— ¿Pero ahora que viste a ese chico… tú…?—nuevamente buscó la mirada de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome volteó y le sonrió.

—Cuando lo vi la primera vez, sentí que mi corazón saltaba de gusto y de un poco de dolor, ya que estaba en una situación muy lastimera, mi Bankotsu era… un cínico, siempre sonriendo, burlándose de todo, tan seguro de sí mismo, este chico se ve triste, desvalido, atemorizado; cuando lo vi, desee con todo mi ser que fuera él, pero mi mente me decía que estaba soñando y aún así… todo aquello por lo que me estuve convenciendo meses atrás, eso de volver a intentarlo para continuar adelante…se derrumbó… todo—

—Ya veo, al verlo y creer que este chico es la reencarnación de Bankotsu pensaste que tenías otra oportunidad en la vida…me suena esa historia—

Kagome dejó escapar una suave risita.

—Es verdad. Ojalá no aparezca una bruja Irazue…—se quedó meditando unos segundos.

— ¿No estarás pensando…?—preguntó sorprendida.

— ¡No! Eso nunca, él descansa ahora y no haría algo tan egoísta como eso—

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese chico? ¿No deberías intentarlo? —le preguntó dulcemente.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—No sería justo, sería amar a un fantasma—

—Nunca lo sabrás, eso lo dices por lo que viviste con Inuyasha y Kikyo—

—Creo que necesito descansar un poco… en mi casa—

— ¿Vas a irte? —La exterminadora observó cómo la sacerdotisa se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

—En este momento necesito alejarme de esta época, me siento un poco nostálgica y creo que Inuyasha necesita calmarse, tal vez un par de días para que ambos pongamos nuestras ideas en orden no están de más—

—Muy bien, yo lo detendré mientras tanto—Y caminó junto a Kagome hasta el pozo y después la observó desaparecer en este.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Kagome salió del pozo lo primero que vio fueron las compras regadas por el piso e intentó recordar si ella las había tirado al correr tras Inuyasha. Encogió los hombros restándole importancia y salió de la pagoda, cuando de repente escuchó algo parecido a fuertes latidos de corazón, lo que la hizo voltear hacia el almacén del abuelo, justo en donde estaba Banryuu; Kagome corrió sin pensarlo dos veces y al llegar encendió la luz y vio a Benny frente a la alabarda.<p>

El muchacho parecía estar en trance, pues ella lo llamó un par de veces, pero éste no la escuchó, la sacerdotisa temía que la alabarda reconociera a Benny por ser la reencarnación de Bankotsu y que esta quisiera controlarlo, que la alabarda lo llamaba debido a sus poderes demoníacos, lo que ella no sabía es que él era su verdadero amo.

— ¡No la toques! —Levantó la mano señalando que se detuviera.

El moreno continuó sosteniendo la alabarda.

— ¡Es peligrosa! —insistió y corrió hacia él.

Bankotsu intentó cargar a Banryuu, sin embargo no pudo debido a que aún estaba demasiado débil después de dormir por un año, sin embargo nuevas imágenes inundaron su mente, la forma en que él blandía esa alabarda y como la sangre resbalaba por la hoja de ésta. El muchacho sintió como alguien lo abrazaba de la cintura y lo empujaba con firmeza para alejarlo de esa arma y al recobrar de nuevo la conciencia de sus actos, pudo ver que era aquella chica que había saltado por el pozo.

Kagome sintió la necesidad de alejarlo de Banryuu, no sabía si era por el temor de que algo malo le ocurriera a ese chico o si era porque no quería que alguien tocara las cosas que le pertenecieron a su amado, así que corrió y lo empujó de los hombros, pero él no se movió ni un poquito y cuando este levantó la mano listo para blandir la alabarda, se lanzó con fuerza contra su cintura, pero tampoco pudo moverlo, sin embargo logró sacarlo del trance; respiró con alivio y al sentir el cálido contacto con el chico no pudo soltarlo, cerró débilmente los ojos y escuchó con calma el suave palpitar del corazón del muchacho y poco a poco cerró suavemente aquel abrazo mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

Él puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y acarició con suavidad su cabello.

—No me molesta que me abraces—llamó la atención de la joven—pero te equivocas, yo no soy tu novio muerto, piensa en mí como en alguien distinto—dijo serio.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, cómo pensarlo si ese chico era idéntico a él.

—Lo siento—lo soltó y se alejó un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Ese hombre ya no existe—dijo severo—Ahora dime ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —preguntó un poco nervioso.

—No podría explicártelo—

—Inténtalo—exigió.

—Dudo que quieras creerme—

—Estoy esperando—

Kagome lo miró un poco sorprendida, por un momento creyó ver a Bankotsu.

—Esa alabarda le perteneció a él—se acercó hasta ella y acarició la hoja.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Por qué siento que me llama? —

—Tal vez tú eres su reencarnación—

— ¿Reencarnación? —la miró lleno de duda y se alejó aún más de ella.

—Sabía que no entenderías—contestó decepcionada.

—No, no sé qué creer, yo… esto es extraño—caminó hacia la salida—mira— el chico se sentía más confundido que nunca—he perdido todos mis recuerdos y todo lo que veo es extraño para mi, las imágenes que aparecen en mi mente son perturbadoras y ahora apareces tú para decirme que soy la reencarnación de quién sabe quién, sin embargo, quiero pensar que tu novio murió no hace mucho ¿Cómo puedo ser su reencarnación? El debió haber muerto por lo menos hace más o menos dieciocho o diecinueve años atrás o tal vez más para que yo pudiera ser su reencarnación—

—No, no lo entenderías, murió hace mucho más tiempo atrás—

Bankotsu arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mi? ¡Rayos! Creí que tendrías respuestas, ya que fue aquí en este templo donde me encontraron tirado y en estado de…de… coma—eso es lo que su padre adoptivo le había contado.

— ¿Tirado? Entonces… eres tú aquel chico que el abuelo encontró herido junto al árbol hace más de un año—Kagome meditó un momento—justo después de que Bankotsu murió—pensó para ella, ahora si estaba convencida de que él era su reencarnación, eran demasiadas coincidencias.

—Sí, eso me dijeron—

—No sé nada—

—No creo que haya sido un accidente—

—No lo sé, yo no estaba aquí cuando sucedió, a mi me contó el abuelo—

—Quiero hablar con tu abuelo—exigió, tenía la esperanza de que ese anciano le dijera quien era.

—Si quieres, —encogió los hombros—pero no te sientas mal si no sabe nada—Y salió del almacén—vamos, quítate esa duda de una vez—lo invitó a seguirla.

Bankotsu la siguió hasta la pequeña casa.

Kagome entró y llamó al anciano quien salió sonriente, de repente el hombre la miró confundido, en especial al ver a aquel extraño entrar a su casa.

— ¿Kagome? No me digas que…—el viejo se acercó a Bankotsu y comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente la cabeza del chico.

El moreno dedujo que el hombre lo había reconocido, Kagome pensó por un momento lo mismo.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¿Es tu forma humana? —gritó emocionado el abuelo.

Souta y su madre salieron al escuchar esta afirmación, ambos tenían gran curiosidad por ver al hanyou en su forma humana.

Kagome abrió ampliamente los ojos y corrió veloz a cubrirle la boca a su abuelo, antes de que este revelara el secreto de Inuyasha.

—No abuelo—Kagome sonrió nerviosa—Él es Bankot… digo Benny Yasukawa—

Bankotsu arrugó el ceño, ese hombre lo llamó Inuyasha y ella estuvo a punto de llamarlo Bankotsu, su verdadero nombre.

—Hasta ahora todos me han conocido como Benny Yasukawa, pero esa mujer me llamó por mi nombre—pensó.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó la joven al ver el semblante molesto del chico.

—Pregúntale si me conoce— ordenó.

Kagome se paralizó por un segundo, al escucharlo hablar de esa manera tan arrogante la descoló por completo, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura.

—S-sí—parpadeó un par de veces—Abuelo, este es el chico al que encontraste herido en el templo hace un año—

— ¿En serio? — el hombre caminó alrededor del chico, mientras lo escudriñaba con curiosidad y luego golpeó su palma con el puño cerrado— ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Lo recuerdo—caminó hacia la salida y guió a los chicos hacia el Árbol Sagrado. —Fue aquí, no vi nada en concreto, sólo caíste de la nada, corrí a ver si alguien te había arrojado, pero como puedes ver soy viejo y no pude alcanzar a ver quién lo hizo—

El muchacho bajó decepcionado la mirada y no pudo pasar desapercibido por la joven.

—Gracias abuelo—ella sonrió—yo me encargó desde ahora, vaya adentro a descansar—

—Pero…—

—Yo me encargo—Kagome empujó con cuidado pero firmemente al abuelo, hasta que este captó la indirecta y se alejó.

—Yo… estaba seguro de que él sabía…—miró angustiado sus manos.

Kagome se acercó al chico para tratar de animarlo, aunque también estaba confundida, hasta el momento ella creía que él había perdido la memoria debido a un accidente en automóvil, sin embargo nada tenía que ver con el chico que el abuelo encontró, pues no hubo ningún accidente cerca e imposible que un cuerpo llegara hasta el árbol desde la calle; sacudió su cabeza varias veces y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

—Oye, siento mucho que…—

— ¡No lo entiendes! Él era… mi esperanza—

—La verdad… no… tal vez…—

—Cuando desperté en ese… ese… hospital, el doctor Yasukawa dijo que yo fui encontrado en el templo Higurashi, yo no recordaba más que mi nombre y poco a poco vienen a mi fragmento pequeños de mi vida, nombres…—

—Por lo menos sabes algo, es cuestión de seguir buscando Benny—Ella sonrió.

Él la miró desconcertado, ella estaba tratando de darle ánimos y ni siquiera lo conocía realmente, tal vez era porque le recordaba a su novio muerto.

— ¡Vamos! No puedes darte por vencido, por lo menos aún tienes a tu padre—ella recordaba que Yuka le mencionó que su madre había muerto en ese accidente.

—Hace un momento, tú…—La miró detenidamente a los ojos.

— ¿Si? —preguntó al sentirse un poco incómoda por la manera en que la miraba, en ese momento sólo deseaba que se fuera y no volver a verlo más, pero por otro lado deseaba que se quedara.

—Hace un momento tú estuviste a punto de llamarme por otro nombre—

Kagome se sintió apenada, por un instante pensó que él no se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Bankotsu? —

El muchacho asintió.

—Lo siento, es que sus nombres son algo parecidos, nada que tenga que preocuparte—Trató de restarle importancia.

—Sucede que mi nombre no es Benny Yasukawa, mi nombre es Bankotsu…—La miró fijamente a los ojos y ella pudo ver que decía la verdad.

Kagome sintió como si la sangre cayera hasta sus pies, su piel palideció inmediatamente, sus labios se secaron y un fuerte nudo se formó en su garganta y a duras penas pudo hablar.

—No…no…—susurró— ¡No juegues conmigo! —

Continuará…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Ojala que lo hayan disfrutado.<p>

Quiero agradecerle a las personas que me apoyan en cada capítulo y ellas son: **Earanel, The most delicious poison, narutiana, AllySan, Gata de la Luna, Miss Sixty Cullen**, pero sobre todo gracias **AllySan**.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola de nuevo! Tanto tiempo sin darle a este fic, pero ya estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente, igual y no prometo nada, ya que mi idea es terminar lo antes posible el fic de Laberinto de Sombras que ya va para tres largos años, en verdad que no tengo vergüenza, lo siento. Bueno no los aburro más y espero que disfruten esta historia.

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 4**

Había pasado ya una semana y Bankotsu se encontraba en su sesión con el psiquiatra, quien miraba unas tomografías del muchacho.

—No hay lesión visible, podría ser psicosomática—Miró tratando de entender el por qué la pérdida de la memoria.

— ¿Psico… qué? — Bankotsu arrugó el ceño y parpadeó varias veces, pues de lo que aquel hombre decía no entendía nada.

—Me refiero que no hay golpes en tu cabeza, que tal vez viviste algo traumático y me intriga saber qué te pasó—

—Créame, yo soy el más interesado—

El médico se retiro los lentes y acarició el puente de su nariz, tenía la leve sospecha de que el pasado del muchacho era demasiado turbio.

— ¿Qué me dices de tus sueños? —

—Son más bien pesadillas—

—Te escucho—

—Es el mismo de siempre, estoy de rodillas y un tipo me corta la cabeza, parece un sueño dentro de otro sueño, porque en cuanto siento el golpe de aquella espada, me despierto en un lugar muy oscuro, con olor a tierra húmeda; la voz de aquel hombre es la que me despierta de mi sueño y vuelve a pedirme que despierte a mis hermanos y luego… me veo en otro lugar con un chico que supongo es mi hermano—

— ¿Puedes ver el rostro de esa personas? —

—Sí, parece una chica, pero es un hombre y me dice hermano mayor, sin embargo el parece mayor que yo, al menos en edad y cuando estoy con ese chico… mi hermano… estoy muy contento—

— ¿Sabes su nombre? —

—Jakotsu—

—Bien ¿Te parece si en esta sesión tomamos como base a Jakotsu?—

Bankotsu lo miró dudoso.

—Me parece que deberíamos intentar de nuevo con la hipnosis—dijo el hombre al ver la confusión del muchacho; tomó algunos aparatejos mientras Bankotsu se recostaba en el sofá y comenzó la cuenta regresiva hasta que el joven se quedó profundamente dormido. —Bien ahora estas con Jakotsu, entonces dime ¿En qué lugar se encuentran? —

—Parece un palacio, pero no hay personas, sólo él y yo y bebemos algo, es sake—

— ¿Qué hacen? —

—Festejamos—

— ¿Qué festejan? —

—El habernos reunido—

— ¿Se separaron? ¿Por qué? —

—No lo sé, pero sé que estamos felices de reunirnos de nuevo—

— ¿Qué me dices del lugar? Háblame de ese palacio, en dónde esta, qué hay alrededor, a qué huele, qué escuchas—

—Esta en un sitio sin autos, ni edificios, como si estuviera en una colina o un bosque, huele a humo, pero aún así el aire es limpio—

— ¿Qué me dices de la gente? —

—No hay nadie—

— ¿Es tu casa? —

—No—hizo una pequeña pausa—Jakotsu mató a todos los que vivían allí—

El médico se tensó por un instante.

— ¿Por qué? —

—No lo sé—

— ¿A cuántos? —

—Muchos… decenas… a todos—

— ¿Él solo? —

—Sí—

— ¿Cómo? —

—Con una extraña espada—

El hombre temía que el chico fuera un asesino.

—Dejemos a Jakotsu y háblame de ti ¿Qué estas haciendo y qué es lo que sientes en este momento? —

—Estoy sentado en un pequeño cuarto, esta oscuro, pero puedo oler la madera del lugar, mi pierna se mueve de arriba abajo, estoy muy aburrido, enojado, no me gusta estar en ese sitio—

— ¿Y por qué no sales? ¿Acaso estas allí en contra de tu voluntad? —El psiquiatra pensó por un momento que había sido arrestado, pero cuando le dijo que el lugar olía a madera supuso que se trataba de un secuestro.

—Lo estoy, es una orden de la persona que me despertó—

— ¿Cuál es la orden? —

—Esperar—

— ¿A quién? —

—No lo recuerdo, pero se acercan, escucho sus pasos, sus voces, abren la puerta, puedo ver la luz de la luna, estoy excitado, listo para pelear—

— ¿Qué pasa ahora que abrieron la puerta? —

Bankotsu comienza a narrar los hechos acontecidos en la isla Hijiri.

—Cargo una alabarda, grande y pesada, veo a aquellas personas por las cuales fui enviado, por los que esperaba—

—Descríbelos—

—Uno tiene el cabello plateado y dos orejas puntiagudas sobresalen en su cabeza, viste de rojo, pero no puedo ver su rostro, otro viste una túnica larga, dos chicas, una lleva un traje negro como de batalla, parece una ninja y la otra… la otra viste ropa muy corta, esa chica me llama la atención, no sé por qué pero su ropa me da curiosidad, no puedo verla tampoco—Bankotsu aspiró profundamente—ese lugar huele a flores y a agua pura, pero me siento algo hastiado, sofocado y parece que al tipo de rojo también le afecta.

— ¿Y que hacen esas personas allí? —

—Buscan al santo de esa isla, un tal Hakushi, sus restos están en esta isla… la isla Hijjiri—

El psiquiatra apuntó en su libreta todas las pistas que el muchacho le daba, cuando de repente lo vio un poco agitado.

— ¿Qué esta sucediendo? —

—El tipo de rojo corre hacia mí, estamos peleando, él con su espada y yo con mi alabarda, me siento emocionado, las dos chicas intervienen también en la pelea, la chica de negro me lanza un arma casi de su tamaño y luego esta regresa a sus manos, la otra, me apunta con su arco, pero teme dañar al muchacho de rojo; me siento molesto y hago girar mi alabarda y de esta salen relámpagos y casi mato a esas personas, mientras el monje saca algo de la tierra y la flores de la isla comienzan a marchitarse y la espada del orejas de perro comienza a crecer y a tomar otra forma; siento dolor, una flecha atraviesa mi brazo y puedo ver como mi carne se desintegra, volteó a verla y le grito algo, estoy molesto—

— ¿Qué es lo que gritas? —

— ¡Canalla! —Gritó Bankotsu, el doctor se sobresaltó por un momento—tú debes ser la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo; quiero matarla, pero el tipo de rojo no me deja—

—Pero esa chica tiene nombre ¿Cuál es? —

—No lo sé, sólo la conozco como la reencarnación de esa mujer—

— ¿Qué pasó después? —

—No lo entiendo, el Santo de esa isla me ha salvado, me desvanezco en el aire y de repente estoy en otro lugar—Bankotsu comienza a toser fuertemente y a respirar con dificultad. —No puedo respirar bien—continuó tosiendo violentamente.

—Al llegar a uno vas a despertar, tres, dos, uno. Despierta—El doctor decidió despertar al moreno.

Bankotsu abrió los ojos.

El médico apuntó todo lo que el chico le había narrado, dudaba que eso hubiera pasado realmente ¿Rayos saliendo de una alabarda? ¿Un hombre con orejas puntiagudas? ¿Una persona desvaneciéndose en el aire? Además el brazo del muchacho estaba intacto. El hombre miró incrédulo al chico, pero le habló con seriedad.

—Tenemos varios nombres en esta sesión que nos pueden ser de ayuda—revisó bien sus notas—y otros de sesiones anteriores—

Bankotsu lo miró impaciente.

—El primero, quien parece ser quien da las órdenes: Naraku, después aparece quien te apoya: Jakotsu, tu objetivo: Inuyasha, una mujer, que, aunque no sabes su verdadero nombre es la reencarnación de Kikyo, el santo Hakushi y una isla llamada Hijiri. —Esta última no le sonaba conocida, pensó que se trataba de algún otro lugar, pues la isla había cambiado de nombre años después de la desaparición del Santo Hakushi— prometo investigar, pero te sugiero que si recuerdas algo en ese momento lo escribas en una libreta y en el orden en que aparezcan, eso nos servirá para la próxima sesión—

—De hecho…—Bankotsu arrugó el ceño—esta será la última vez que yo vengo aquí—

—No entiendo ¿Por qué deseas parar aquí? —preguntó preocupado, sin embargo él ya sabía el por qué— hemos avanzado poco, pero podemos descubrir quién eres—

—Tal vez no quiero saberlo, tal vez soy o fui un hombre malvado y esta es una segunda oportunidad para empezar bien, desde el principio—

—Entiendo tu temor y es normal, muchos pacientes temen analizar su doloroso pasado, aun cuando no hayan perdido la memoria—

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado.

—Entonces soy afortunado—Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared—aún queda algo de tiempo—sonrió de nuevo y miró fijamente al psiquiatra— ¿Cree en reencarnaciones? —

— ¿Lo dices por aquella chica? —escudriño la mirada del muchacho.

—Tal vez, pero alguien me dijo que me parezco a otro muchacho, pero este murió hace tiempo—

—Nuestra cultura cree en eso—

— ¿Y usted? —

—La ciencia dice que no—

— ¿Pero usted cree? —

—No—

—Yo no sé qué creer, pero sea reencarnación o… amnesia, no quiero saber más de mi pasado—Bankotsu se levantó de aquel sillón—terminó nuestro tiempo—y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Pero ¿Qué dirá tu padre? —Preguntó antes de que Bankotsu cruzara la puerta, quería ver su reacción, realmente lo estaba probando.

Bankotsu se detuvo y alzó la ceja en respuesta.

—Ambos sabemos que ese hombre no es mi padre—y salió del consultorio y cerró la puerta.

Aquel hombre observó callado como el chico salió del consultorio, era la primera vez que se sentía tranquilo al ver que un paciente se marchaba, pues tenía el presentimiento que las manos del muchacho estaban manchadas de sangre y agradeció en silencio aquella decisión.

—Te deseo suerte chico—

Bankotsu caminaba desconcertado hacia su casa, contemplaba todas aquellas llamativas luces, para él todo era sorprendente, nuevo y sobre todo ajetreado, no entendía como todas esas personas podían llevar ese ritmo de vida.

—Me pregunto si con la pérdida de mi memoria me hice lento—de repente chocó contra un chico.

— ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! —gritó molesto el muchacho, pero ni siquiera se detuvo.

Bankotsu lo ignoró.

—No, no soy lento, creo que ellos son los que viven aprisa—

El muchacho llegó hasta su casa, en donde Yuka lo esperaba en la entrada; él trató de pasarla de largo.

—Necesito hablar contigo—Dijo la chica antes de que el moreno introdujera la llave en el portón de aquella casa.

—Te escucho—

—Sé que me exalté un poco ese día, no sé qué sucede entre Kagome y tú, pero no es justo para Inuyasha—

Bankotsu se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre.

— ¿Quién? —el moreno arrugó el ceño.

—Inuyasha, aquel chico de cabello plateado, el novio—recalcó esta palabra—de Higurashi—

—Qué extraño, ella me dijo que su novio había muerto hace tiempo—

—Conozco a Inuyasha desde hace más de un año y créeme, no está muerto—Yuka frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué mentiría? —

—Tal vez tú le gustas o se cansó de ser el plato de segunda mesa de él—

— ¿Inuyasha? —susurró y abrió la puerta ignorando completamente a Yuka, quien no paraba de hablar y lo siguió hasta adentro de la casa. — ¿Qué sabes de él? —preguntó con curiosidad, reconocía ese nombre, lo había mencionado en su sesión con el psiquiatra.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó molesta—si crees que te informaré acerca de él para que puedas flirtear con su chica ¡Estás loco! —

— ¡Oye! No es lo que piensas, pero el nombre de ese tipo me recuerda a alguien—

—Mira—Yuka hizo una larga pausa y trató de tranquilizarse—Kagome es mi amiga y no pienso permitir que destruyas su relación con el chico rebelde, ella ha sufrido bastante por él—

—No me estoy interponiendo en su relación—sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué se fue tan molesto cuando te vio? ¿Por qué ella te mira como si te extrañara? ¿Acaso ella y tú…? Y al no recordarlo, ella se ha aprovechado… pero Inuyasha no lo ha olvidado y por eso… ¡Infieles!—Ni siquiera podía terminar ninguna frase, pero imaginaba que ellos habían tenido un romance.

— ¿Qué? —escuchaba aquellos balbuceos, pero no entendía a que se refería.

—Me refiero a que tú y Kagome tuvieron un romance, posiblemente porque ella quería desquitarse de ese rebelde infiel, pues recuerdo que ella siempre estaba deprimida porque él estaba enamorado de otra chica, ¡Oh, sí! Le decíamos que dejara de ser el plato de segunda mesa—hablaba demasiado rápido tratando de atar los cabos de esta historia— ¡Lo siento! —

—No entiendo de que hablas ¿Plato de segunda mesa? Pero…—

— ¡Basta! No digas nada, soy yo quien está de más, pero debes arreglar las cosas con esos dos y alejarte, no tienes oportunidad contra él, ella lo ama y…—Ella no dejaba de hablar hasta que él la interrumpió.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? —preguntó molesto y confundido.

—A Kagome, me refiero a que la dejes en paz, no tienes oportunidad contra Inuyasha—

—No creo que sea Inuyasha un rival con quien competir por esa chica, pero si ese novio muerto—

— ¿Muerto? No, creo que… no, si hubiera muerto algún novio de Higurashi nosotras nos hubiéramos dado… a menos que…—

— ¿A menos que qué? —

—No nos vimos durante más de un año, cuando salimos de la escuela, pero aun así, no creo que…—

— ¿Sabes? No sé qué demonios dices, pero ya es tarde y tengo cosas por hacer—

— ¿Me estas corriendo? Sólo quiero ayudarte a resolver tus problemas; que tal si Inuyasha te dio una golpiza descomunal que te haya hecho perder la memoria, posiblemente te la merecías ¿O no? —

—Oye, no sé si lo merecía o no, pero por ahora quiero descansar y sí, te estoy corriendo—

— ¡Qué grosero! Yo sólo quiero ayudar—

—Ya has ayudado bastante, gracias—

—Bueno, me voy, pero creo que deberías hablar con Kagome—

—Ella no quiere hablar conmigo—

—Bankotsu, me gustas, pero no voy a ser tu plato de segunda mesa—y ella salió corriendo.

—Plato de segunda mesa ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —

El sonido de un auto llamó su atención, era el Dr. Yasukawa quien regresaba del hospital.

Bankotsu caminó a recibirlo.

—Me llamó tu psiquiatra—Dijo el hombre al mirar a Bankotsu.

—Entonces ya sabe que debo irme—Afirmó el moreno.

—Yo no te he pedido que lo hagas ¿Por lo menos puedo seguir teniendo noticias tuyas?—

—Las tendrá—

—Entiendo, e imaginé que algún día lo harías, así que acepta mi ayuda; hablé con un amigo mío, es director de un colegio cercano, te dará trabajo como conserje, podrás quedarte a vivir en el cuarto que hay en la escuela y además tendrás un salario—

—No tengo como agradecerle, excepto marchándome y evitando ponerlo en peligro—

—No dejes las sesiones—

—Tampoco quiero arriesgar a ese hombre—

— ¿Entonces? —

—Debo irme ahora—

—Llévate la ropa de mi hijo, apenas es de tu talla—

—Gracias—

Bankotsu caminó a su habitación y tomó una mochila, en donde guardó suficiente ropa del hijo fallecido de Yasukawa y su viejo traje de batalla, el cual le entregaron en el hospital cuando fue dado de alta.

—Siempre que veo este atuendo me recuerda ciertas emociones, al igual que aquella cuchilla… esa cuchilla, juraría que me llamaba—

Bankotsu salió de la habitación, listo para marcharse.

—No tienes que irte esta noche ¿En dónde te quedarás? —le preguntó su padre adoptivo.

—Lo sé, pero siento que debo irme ahora mismo—

—Te llevaré con mi amigo para que te lleve a tu habitación en la escuela—

—Se lo agradezco—

—No tienes que hacerlo, cuando recuperes tus recuerdos y aun si no lo haces, ven a visitarme—

—Lo haré—

—Sube tus cosas al auto, en un minuto salgo, tengo que llamar al director a ver si te puede recibir ahora—

…

* * *

><p>A la aldea llegó un jinete un tanto herido, que fue atendido por la anciana Kaede.<p>

—Dices que la sacerdotisa de esa isla ha hecho una barrera, pero esta se ha estado debilitando por el constante ataque de los demonios ¿Es correcto? —preguntó la anciana sin dejar de atender las heridas de aquel joven.

—Así es señora, nuestra pequeña isla siempre ha sido atacada por demonios, pero esta vez sus ataques son más fuertes y continuos, nunca tuvimos pérdidas lamentables, ni siquiera la necesidad de ser protegidos por una sacerdotisa o un monje, tan sólo nos protegíamos con la ayuda de los pergaminos, pero ahora… necesitamos la ayuda de ese peculiar equipo, el monje, la exterminadora, la mujer de ropas extrañas y del hanyou; hemos escuchado relatos de sus batallas y estos me han guiado hasta esta aldea—

—Ya veo, los llamaré entonces para que les digas hacia donde ir—

—Estoy muy agradecido—

La sacerdotisa llamó a los tres chicos del equipo que se encontraba en ese momento en la aldea y el joven explicó lo sucedido.

—Bien, partiremos en la mañana—Inuyasha decidió en ese momento.

—Inuyasha, creo que debemos esperar a que este buen hombre se recupere para que nos guíe—Habló Miroku.

—Además falta Kagome—Mencionó preocupada la exterminadora.

—No podemos esperarla—Inuyasha contestó orgulloso.

—Pero puedes ir por ella—

—No Sango, si ella quisiera venir ya estaría aquí, ya han pasado ocho días—

—Deja el orgullo a un lado—

—No es orgullo ¿Ella quería tiempo? ¡Pues se lo estoy dando!—el hanyou arrugó el ceño.

—Bueno, está decidido, partiremos en la mañana ¿Le parece bien jovencito? —Miroku miró al chico que estaba tendido en el futón y este asintió— ¿Está seguro? —

—Sí, pero preferiría que partiéramos ahora, si no lo hacemos de inmediato…—apretó con fuerza los párpados intentando evitar imaginar lo que sucedería—aquella sacerdotisa se está debilitando, si la barrera cae, mi pueblo cae—

—Es demasiado pronto para usted—La anciana dijo con preocupación.

—He navegado y cabalgado herido durante tres días y sigo vivo, puedo hacerlo de nuevo, ya curaré mis heridas cuando mi familia y amigos estén a salvo—

—Vámonos entonces—

— ¡Pero Inuyasha! —

— ¡No repliques Sango! Ya escuchaste al chico, sé que Kagome comprenderá—

—Inuyasha tiene razón Sango, es lo que ella haría en estos casos—Miroku trató de calmarla.

— ¡Hablan de ella como si estuviera muerta! ¡Él puede ir ahora a buscarla! —La exterminadora señaló molesta a Inuyasha.

—Puedo, pero ella pidió tiempo y debemos respetarla, así que ¡Deja de lloriquear y toma tus cosas que salimos ahora mismo!—Inuyasha se levantó y fue hacia la salida.

— ¡Nunca le has dado tiempo! —

—Esta vez sí—susurró Inuyasha.

Los demás le siguieron en silencio.

—Sube—Inuyasha le dijo al chico.

—Pero… mi caballo—

—Será más rápido así, ya regresarás por él cuando todo haya terminado—

El semblante serio de Inuyasha le dio confianza al jovencito y este asintió y subió a la espalda del hanyou.

…

* * *

><p>Kohaku se encontraba trabajando en los campos de arroz de un señor feudal, los trabajadores lo habían recibido y aceptado como miembro de su numerosa familia; estaba entretenido pensando en qué le pudo haber sucedido como para no poder recordar nada.<p>

—Ese hombre me llamó Kohaku y dijo que tenía una hermana ¿Estará buscándome? —Continuó sembrando aquel cereal, cuando de pronto se apareció otro chico que le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara a comer junto con los demás campesinos.

Kohaku se sentía bien en compañía de esas personas, pero aun así tenía esa sensación de vacío en el pecho.

— ¿Sucede algo muchacho? —preguntó un anciano al mirar aquel semblante triste en el chico, los demás compañeros voltearon curiosos en espera de su respuesta.

Kohaku sonrió forzadamente y negó en silencio.

Todos continuaron comiendo tranquilamente hasta que los gritos de una mujer los alerto.

— ¡El palacio está siendo atacado por un demonio! —la mirada desorbitada de la mujer dejó paralizados a los presentes.

Sin pensarlo, Kohaku se levantó ágilmente y corrió hasta el palacio.

Atemorizados pero llenos de curiosidad, los compañeros del chico corrieron detrás de él, en lugar de tratar de ponerse a salvo.

El joven exterminador se paró frente a aquel demonio y lo observó, no era poderoso, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar daños y destrozos; Kohaku no tenía temor de ese ser y pronto arrebató la espada de uno de los guardias del señor feudal y se abalanzó con gran destreza y gallardía contra aquel débil demonio y lo exterminó sin gran esfuerzo.

El señor feudal y sus sirvientes lo miraron realmente sorprendidos, estaban enmudecidos, esas habilidades sólo eran propias de los ninjas y de los exterminadores de demonios, pero según los rumores, estos últimos habían sido asesinados por demonios que se habían apoderado de un pequeño fragmento de Shikon.

—Niño ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el dueño de aquel lugar.

Kohaku lo miró angustiado al no saber qué respuesta debía dar.

—Señor, este chico trabaja con nosotros desde hace un año, estaba herido y sin recuerdos—Intervino uno de los campesinos.

— ¿Trajeron a mis tierras a un extraño? —el hombre arrugó el ceño.

El campesino hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

—Es sólo un niño—justificó.

—Dime tu nombre—

—Kohaku—respondió al recordar que así lo había llamado aquel imponente hombre de blanco.

—Trabajarás con mi guardia personal—

—Yo…—miró a sus compañeros—no puedo señor, no soy digno de pertenecer a su guardia—

El amo miró severamente al exterminador y luego estalló en una carcajada.

—No te he preguntado, desde hoy estarás en el palacio—se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—Me niego, señor—

El señor feudal volteó y lo miró directo a los ojos.

— ¿Te niegas? ¿Por qué? El sueldo es mejor y dormirás en el palacio ¿Prefieres trabajar arduamente en los campos de arroz? —

—No, es porque debo marcharme a descubrir quién soy—

—Bien, te deseo suerte—sonrió aquel hombre y sacó unas cuantas monedas y estiró la mano para entregárselas al chico—espero que te sirvan de algo durante tu viaje—

—Se lo agradezco señor—Tomó las monedas y con la mirada se despidió de sus compañeros y partió en silencio.

A lo lejos Sesshoumaru observaba todo lo acontecido.

—Así que no estaba equivocado, pero ¿Cómo? —Y decidió continuar observándolo.

...

* * *

><p>Kagome había estado sentado bajo el árbol sagrado desde que llegó de la escuela; se cuestionaba todo lo sucedido desde que conoció a Inuyasha hasta ese momento. Se levantó adolorida de su espalda y se estiró haciendo sonar sus huesos mientras aspiraba el fresco aroma de la noche, cuando de repente vio a Bankotsu parado frente a la bodega de su abuelo y corrió hasta donde él se encontraba.<p>

El moreno escuchó los pasos presurosos de la joven.

—Esa alabarda me llama—habló cuando sintió que ella estaba justo detrás de él.

Ella arrugó el ceño demasiado molesta, él bien podría ser la reencarnación de Bankotsu, pero no era él y esa alabarda era lo único que le quedaba.

—Las cosas no hablan—

—No me refiero a eso—dijo él sin mirarla.

—No debes estar aquí—

El muchacho se giró a mirarla.

—Dime una cosa ¿Inuyasha fue quién me hizo esto? —Escudriñó atentamente la reacción de la chica.

Kagome se exaltó al escuchar aquella pregunta ¿Por qué preguntaba por Inuyasha con tanta familiaridad?

— ¡No, él jamás le haría eso a un humano! —Respondió sin pensar.

— ¿Un humano? —Aquello llamó la atención del chico.

—Es decir… nunca lastimaría a otro ser humano—

—Curioso, su nombre, lo he escuchado en mis sueños—sonrió de medio lado al ver como ella abría los ojos sorprendida—Y Yuka me ha contado una historia acerca de un plato de segunda mesa—

Kagome giró los ojos fastidiada y torció la boca demasiado molesta, odiaba esa frase.

—Piensa que…—

— ¡No sé qué te haya dicho ella! —

Bankotsu se acercó a la joven y la tomó de la barbilla, observó cada detalle de su rostro y cada gesto que ella hacía, notó como el labio inferior le temblaba y sus ojos lo miraba con nostalgia; sintió como la delicada y cálida mano de Kagome se posaba sobre la suya, por un instante pensó que forcejearía para liberarse, sin embargo no sucedió, más bien parecía una caricia, él comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta sus labios y ella cerró sus ojos para recibirlo, pero se detuvo antes de tocarla.

—No creo en reencarnaciones ¿Sabes? Creo que lo que ha dicho Yuka es más factible—Liberó a la chica con un empujón.

—No sabes lo que dices—susurró la morena, su voz temblaba.

— ¿Ah, no? —Bankotsu preguntó con sorna.

—Él jamás abusaría de su fuerza para dañar a las personas, a pesar de lo que estas le han hecho a lo largo de su vida—Kagome cerró sus puños con furia y tristeza—Mi Bankotsu y mis amigos perdieron la vida por protegernos y aunque Inuyasha no lo diga sé que sufre, así que si vuelven a juzgarlo de esa manera ¡No se los perdonaré! —

— ¡Wow! —Exclamó—sí que lo defiendes a capa y espada, debes amarlo demasiado ¿Segura que tu novio no estaba celoso de él? —

—Tal vez, pero eso no te importa—

—Pero Inuyasha sí se siente amenazado por mí—

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —

—Sí lo es, me di cuenta por la forma en que corrió y como te dije, su nombre está en mis recuerdos—sonrió, pensó que con eso la atraparía.

—Lo dudo—ella también sonrió—debiste haberlo escuchado de Yuka—

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Eres la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo? —

— ¿Qué? —Kagome abrió ampliamente los ojos— ¿Cómo…?—

— ¿Lo eres? Canalla—

...

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Ojala que sí, disfrute mucho al escribir este capítulo, aunque admito que me atoré demasiado, pero cuando pude armar bien todo me encantó.<p>

Quiero agradecerles a todas las que han dejado su comentario y ellas son: **Earanel, AllySan, The most delicious poison, Miss Sixty Cullen, narutiana, ****Gaby, ****TIFF, Kagomewillbeloved, Gata de la Luna, SheiAngZuya, Maria** elisa(Bienvenida a mis fics),** Kounii161 y un guest** (no seas malito(a) dejame tu nombre para agradecerte como mereces) pero sobre todo gracias **AllySan**.

Bueno me despido.

Besos.

Axter.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aparecida! Siento mucho haberlas hecho esperar, pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, es cortito, pero ojala les guste.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 5:**

Kagome movía los labios, pero no podía emitir sonido alguno, no sabía qué pensar o qué decir, estaba atónita por lo que el muchacho dijo. ¿Acaso Benny Yasukawa al ser la reencarnación de Bankotsu tenía los recuerdos de él?

— ¿Es posible que…?—Miró hacia el suelo intentando hilar todas aquellas enredadas ideas de su cabeza; ella no tenía los recuerdos de Kikyo aun cuando fuera su reencarnación, pero posiblemente era los sentimientos de la difunta sacerdotisa los que la ataban al hanyou, serían los recuerdos de Bankotsu los que hacían que ahora él la odiara, pero ¿Por qué no amarla? ¿Por qué sólo recordaba sus peleas?

La joven levantó su cara para enfrentarse a aquella molesta mirada azulina llena de rencor y temor al mismo tiempo.

—Lo soy—contestó secamente.

Bankotsu la observó con seriedad por unos cuantos segundos, para luego estallar en una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿De qué te ríes? Tú preguntaste y esa es la verdad—

—Es imposible…—contestó entre risas y de repente dejo de reír abruptamente.

—No lo entenderías—

— ¡Explícamelo entonces! ¡Ya no puedo con esta zozobra que siento! —

—Yo…no sé cómo explicarlo—no sabía cómo confesarle lo del pozo y sus viajes a la época antigua.

—Si vas abrir la boca sólo para decir mentiras, entonces ahórrate el esfuerzo, lo averiguaré yo solo, ya no lograrás confundirme más—

— ¿Entonces para que vienes a mi casa a preguntarme?—arrugó molesta el ceño y luego suavizó su mirada llena de tristeza— ¿Sólo para torturarme con su recuerdo? —después lo miró con severidad—porque sólo eres eso, un recuerdo ¡Tú no eres Bankotsu! —

El moreno rió nuevamente.

— ¿Torturarte? ¿Por qué he de torturarte? Voy a ser honesto, me da curiosidad saber de él, si soy su reencarnación como dices…—

—Mira Benny…—

—Soy Bankotsu—la interrumpió.

—Puedes creer lo que tú quieras, sólo puedo decirte una cosa: tú no eres él, sus recuerdos no son tus recuerdos. —Kagome bajó la mirada—No voy a mentirte, me encantaría que lo fueras—Levantó su cara, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con nostalgia, para ella todo esto era una ironía.

Bankotsu la miró fijamente y sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

—Cuando te vi la primera vez… ese fue mi deseo, que tú fueras él, pero…—Kagome lo reconocía como la reencarnación de Bankotsu, pero dada la experiencia vivida con Inuyasha y Kikyo sentía que no tenía derecho a hacerle a ese chico lo mismo que Inuyasha hizo con ella—eres alguien completamente distinto, lo siento—Ella amaba a Bankotsu y para ella no era correcto reemplazarlo con su reencarnación, pues aquel joven tenía derecho a ser amado por quién era y no por ser la viva imagen de alguien que ya no estaba.

—En mis recuerdos…—Bankotsu vio que ella hablaba con honestidad y dolor así que rápidamente quiso cambiar de tema antes de que a ella se le ocurriera ponerse a llorar—veo esa alabarda ¿Puedo…?—

Kagome asintió y abrió la puerta de la bodega.

El moreno caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba la alabarda, sentía que esta lo atraía fuertemente y estiró su mano.

—Háblame de esta arma—

—Él le decía Banryuu; con ella él cortó mil cabezas humanas y mil cabezas de…—

Bankotsu amplió la mirada e instintivamente retiró su mano de la alabarda, negándose a creer que esta era el arma de un asesino, más bien, deseando por primera vez que él no fuera aquel asesino.

— ¿Y mil cabezas de qué? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Mil cabezas de… demonio—ella dudo en responder, no sabía si esa respuesta era creíble para él.

Él arrugó el ceño y cerró los ojos para frotarse el puente de la nariz.

— ¿No me crees verdad? —Ella preguntó al ver su reacción.

—No lo sé, en mis sueños he visto cosas tan… extrañas—sonrió y miró la expresión de la joven, ella parecía preocupada. Nuevamente extendió su mano y tomó la alabarda. — ¿Y lo logró? —

Kagome encogió sus hombros, ella no quiso contestar que sí lo había logrado, pero al romperse esta perdió la mayoría de sus poderes y recuperó sólo un mínimo porcentaje debido a los demonios que mató después de recuperarla.

—No te sorprendas si no puedes cargarla—Kagome anticipó—Una vez lo intenté y no la moví ni un centímetro, ni siquiera Inuyasha pudo blandirla correctamente—sonrió.

Bankotsu hizo un poco de fuerza y logró levantar a Banryuu, aunque no pudo manipularla como en el pasado, era demasiado pesada para él.

Kagome se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar que el muchacho escuchara aquella exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¡Vaya! Dijiste que era pesada, pero no qué tanto—sonrió.

—Pon la alabarda en su lugar—dijo, pues ella pudo sentir y ver como la energía demoniaca del arma se manifestó al contacto con el chico.

—La alabarda me ha aceptado—

—Lo hizo, pero no puedo dejar que la tengas—

— ¿Por qué no? —

—En primer lugar porque era de él y en segundo lugar, ningún humano debe poseer armas demoniacas—Kagome se dio de repente una bofetada mental, pues en alguna ocasión Inuyasha dijo esas mismas palabras.

—Siento como si me pidiera usarla—Por fin pudo levantarla con ligereza.

—Es hora de que dejes esa alabarda en su lugar—

El muchacho la miró con seriedad, ella arrugaba el ceño, parecía preocupada, sin embargo él aún no satisfacía su curiosidad, quería saber si en verdad salían relámpagos de esta, así que sin hacer caso a Kagome, salió de la bodega.

Kagome corrió detrás de él, estaba preocupada por la energía demoniaca que Banryuu emanaba y de seguro nada bueno traería esto.

Bankotsu comenzó a girar la alabarda sobre su cabeza y nubes de tormenta comenzaron a acumularse sobre esta. El joven se sentía poderoso.

La chica llamó varias veces al moreno, guardando siempre una distancia prudente.

— ¡Basta Bankotsu! —

Banryuu comenzó a lanzar relámpagos a distintos lugares, perforando la tierra en donde caían.

Kagome sintió como la lanzaban hacia atrás cuando uno de los relámpagos cayó cerca de sus pies y la tierra bajo estos explotó.

Y al no recordar cómo controlar a Banryuu, un relámpago también cayó muy cerca de él. Banryuu se clavó en el suelo y él quedó inconsciente junto a esta.

Kagome aún permanecía en el suelo cubriendo su rostro hasta que el silencio inundó el lugar, levantó la cara y con la mirada preocupada buscó al muchacho, quien yacía a pocos metros de; se levantó y corrió hasta donde él estaba, se postró juntó al chico y lo tomó de la cara llamándolo varias veces sin obtener respuesta; lo miró durante varios segundos e inconscientemente se fue acercando a los labios del moreno hasta que cerró la distancia que los separaba, rozándolos suavemente con los suyos.

—Despierta Bankotsu—suplicó.

Bankotsu podía escuchar aquella suave voz, no podía abrir los ojos, pero cuando sintió como ella tocaba su boca, un inesperado recuerdo golpeó su mente con brusquedad.

* * *

><p>Su mano apretaba el cuello de alguien, aquel rostro al principio era borroso.<p>

—El que busca… encuentra—le apretó el cuello ahogando así todo sonido que su garganta quisiera emitir. — ¿Sabes que no es muy educado espiar a los amantes mientras hacen el amor? —Y el rostro que al principio no podía ver poco a poco fue tomando forma, logrando así que el joven pudiera reconocerla. Podía ver aquella mirada llena de terror.

Escuchaba los gemidos escandalosos de una pareja.

—No lo entiendo—recordó el placer al ver el miedo y el dolor en la joven —creí que él era tu pareja… o eso me dijeron—Entonces entendió que aquella chica frente a él había descubierto el engaño de su actual novio.

Podía sentir como ella forcejeaba inútilmente para quitar las manos de su cuello.

—Ya veo… un triángulo amoroso—Por fin dejaba libre a la chica.

La vio caer de rodillas al suelo apoyada sobre sus manos, jalaba aire tratando de llenar de nuevo sus pulmones, tosía fuertemente, levantó su cara y lo miró con desprecio.

—No me mires así, no soy yo quien se está revolcando con aquel cadáver —Se agachó hasta donde ella estaba—Pero si quieres venganza yo te ayudo… claro que depende del precio—

—No… no tomaré venganza—Al fin la escuchó hablar —Nunca haré nada que lastime a Inuyasha—De nuevo ese nombre, no había más duda, ellos estaban en sus recuerdos.

—Está bien—Dijo fastidiado —no te cobraré tanto, sólo dame uno de tus fragmentos y traeré sus cabezas para ti—El mercenario se levantó y cruzó sus brazos.

Ella también se levantó y lo encaró molesta — ¡No voy a hacerles daño y no te daré ningún fragmento! —

El moreno sonrió nuevamente. — ¿Sabes? Si yo quisiera, en este preciso instante no negociaría contigo, sino que te los quitaría fácilmente, me divertiría con tu cuerpo y por último me llevaría esos fragmentos que llevas en tu cuello, al momento de que tu cabeza sea cercenada de tu cuerpo los fragmentos serían míos. Mataría dos pájaros de una pedrada ¿No lo crees? — ¿Amenazó con matarla? En definitiva, él era un asesino.

Observó como Kagome se llevó la mano al cuello—Así me quedaría con tus fragmentos y vería sufrir a Inuyasha por lo que les hicieron a mis hermanos—

—Yo… no puedo lastimarlo—

—Como quieras—Bankotsu puso su alabarda sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar—Tal vez…Jakotsu dijo que él tenía buen olfato—

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás e intentó echarse a correr, pero él la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca.

— ¡Lo tengo! —Él la miró curioso, ella seguía asustada — ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que podías huir? —

— ¡¿Qué?! No yo… ¿Cómo crees? —

El moreno dejo caer a Banryu para apresar ambas manos de la joven —Tal vez te gustaría darle ¿Celos? —la tomó seductoramente de la cintura. Kagome lo empujaba con sus brazos, intentando escapar de su agarre.

— ¡Estás loco, suéltame! —Sentía los inútiles golpes que la chica le propinaba.

—Vamos, un solo beso y sería todo, en cuanto el detecte mi aroma en tus labios… lo harás rabiar de celos y más sabiendo quien te beso—

Observó que ella lo estaba meditando.

—Si te doy un beso, pero pequeño beso ¿Me dejarás ir? —

—En realidad pienso cobrarte por el favor—

— ¿Me vas a cobrar? Pero si también sería tu venganza—

—Sí, pero eres tú quien está más interesada, sólo escucha aquellos gritos ¡Qué vulgares!—recordó aquella agradable sensación que le provocaba el tentarla a traicionar.

— ¿Acaso estas prostituyéndote? —la escuchó molesta.

—No, no te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo, aunque eso te costará más caro—

— ¡Ash! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

—Sólo uno de tus fragmentos, no es mucho el precio por ayudarte a darle celos—

La vio apretar sus párpados, él la miró detenidamente, pudo notar como aquella jovencita temblaba. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —

Ella abrió los ojos al escuchar su pregunta —Esperando a que me beses—

— ¿Besarte yo? —él mercenario se burló de la joven sacerdotisa. —No, yo no te besaré—Cruzó sus brazos y cerrando los ojos volteó su cara a un costado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Ella no entendía nada. — ¿Entonces qué quieres? —Lo miró confundida y algo nerviosa.

—Quiero que seas tú quien me bese—Le apuntó con el dedo.

* * *

><p>Y de repente sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó aquella suave voz que de nuevo lo llamaba y cuando algo cálido y húmedo cayó en su cara y resbaló por su piel él pudo abrir sus ojos y allí estaba ella, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos, susurrando su nombre con desesperación… no, no era a él a quien llamaba, ella llamaba a ese tipo, a su novio muerto.<p>

Ella apretaba con fuerza sus parpados, estaba angustiada, deseaba gritar por ayuda, pero lo único que salía de sus labios era el nombre de su mercenario, gritaba sin fuerza, pues el nudo en su garganta le impedía que su voz saliera y sin pensarlo lo besó en la frente.

Él parpadeó varias veces, incómodo movió su cara a un costado.

Ella alejó sus manos muy avergonzada.

—Lo… lo siento, estoy muy…apenada—Kagome observó al muchacho, quien aún miraba a un costado. Limpió las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas y luchó para no llorar más, al menos no delante de él.

—Ustedes dos, me refiero a Bankotsu y a ti ¿Segura que se amaban? —

—Yo… sentí… algo muy fuerte por él, cuando él…—de nuevo se formaba un nudo en su garganta—dijo que… me amaba—no pudo retener más aquellas lágrimas, las cuales limpió de inmediato con el puño de su blusa. —No sé si lo dijo porque estaba muriendo—sollozó.

— ¿Cómo murió? —

—En una batalla por derrotar a Naraku, uno de sus tentáculos le atravesó el cuello—

Bankotsu se levantó del suelo y la miró con severidad.

—Mentirosa—Espetó molesto; agarró la empuñadura de la alabarda y la sacó del suelo colocándola en su hombro y comenzó a caminar.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces confundida, estaba ensimismada contemplando la manera en que él cargaba la alabarda, hasta que comprendió lo que él hacía.

— ¡No puedes llevártela! —Se paró frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

— ¿Por qué no? Esta arma me pertenece, me ha elegido—

— ¡No! No es tuya ¡Es de Bankotsu! —Puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del chico para impedirle que continuara con su camino.

Él alzó la ceja en respuesta y la empujó hacia un lado.

— ¡Que curioso! —La observó de soslayo—Yo me llamó Bankotsu—sonrió de medio lado.

Kagome enmudeció ante tal declaración y sólo lo observó marcharse con la alabarda de su amado.

…

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru continuó observando al muchacho, su olfato no lo engañaba era Kohaku, lo que le causaba curiosidad era que él estuviera vivo… de nuevo.<p>

El joven encendió una fogata y colocó junto a esta el par de pececillos que había atrapado, cuando estos estuvieron cocidos los tomó y los alzó.

—Sé que no es mucho, pero…—bajó la mirada mientras le hablaba con timidez a aquel que lo seguía en las sombras.

A Sesshoumaru no le sorprendió que lo descubriera.

— ¿Usted sabe quién soy yo en realidad? —

El demonio lo miró fijamente desde su lugar sin responderle.

—Lo sabe—el jovencito miró fijamente al fuego— ¿Me lo dirá? —Sabía que aquel hombre que lo había llamado Kohaku se encontraba algo lejos, sin embargo podía sentir su fuerte presencia y Sesshoumaru lo sabía perfectamente.

El demonio caminó hasta donde estaba el chico y lo miró fijamente, escudriñando las facciones de este mientras aquella pregunta seguía rondando su cabeza.

Kohaku levantó aquel pequeño bocado y se lo ofreció de nuevo al demonio.

—No como comida de humanos—contestó secamente.

El joven se tensó al escucharlo, eso significaba sólo una cosa: aquel hombre frente a él no era humano.

—Dime una cosa ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? —Cuestionó el demonio.

— ¿No debería estarlo? —preguntó cabizbajo.

Sesshoumaru aguardó por una respuesta.

—Yo…no lo sé…—

—Allá…en ese palacio ¿Cómo supiste que hacer? —

—Tampoco lo sé, es como si mis manos se movieran solas… estoy… confundido—

—Ya veo…—

— ¿Mi nombre… es Kohaku? —

Sesshoumaru asintió.

—Lo es—

— ¿Qué me sucedió? —

—Moriste—

El joven lo miró conmocionado.

— ¿Có… cómo? —

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Como dije, lamento haberlas hecho esperar, espero que en verdad les haya gustado, antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles por haber leído, pero especialmente a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios y ellas son: <strong>Earanel, Marlene Vasquez, AllySan, Kagomewillbeloved, Kounii161, Iku-sensei, Sele de la Luna, <strong>**TIFF****, Sasunaka doki, , ariadnek, ****yuuki-13, ALE****, Orkidea16 y dos invitados,** tal vez una que supe su nombre, pero también les estoy agradecida. Pero sobre todo gracias **AllySan.**

Les mando un beso fuerte y ya casi tengo listo el otro capi, sólo denme chance a subir los demás fics.


End file.
